Hot Hearted
by ohnanagleek
Summary: Quinn and Brittany just got back from their summer vacation in Paris. They come back to find nothing much has changed, but their crushes have grown for Mercedes and Santana. How will they handle a regular teen life and werewolf life? Endgames: Quinncedes & Brittana, etc., g!p g!peen girl!peen fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hi everyone, uhh this is actually my first fic up on here sooo please feel free to give me some feedback on how this story and other stories I am going to write could be improved if need.

Warnings/Notifying: This story does involve g!p however, there may be little sexual activity. Maybe when the story progresses a little more there will be more of that; I will be happy to have someone email me a section of smut to engrave into the story because I'm not good at writing that stuff. On with the story…

_Summary: Quinn and Brittany just came back from their summer vacation in Paris. When they return home they notice things are a little bit different for them and they have a harder time adjusting to their peers and surroundings. They don't realize what's happening to them until they start seeing clear signs; their friends are there to help as much as they can along the way._

Endgames: Quinncedes (Quinn and Mercedes), Brittana (Brittany and Santana), Finchel (Rachel and Finn). Other couples will be in the story as well, just not as prominent as these three.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, only RIB owns glee and the artists' who owns the songs I engrave in the story.**

_**Hot Hearted**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**No One's PV**_

"Hey Q, I dare you to throw this at that bald headed dude over there." Brittany whispered. Brittany, Quinn and their family were on a plane back to Lima, Ohio. Of course as usual like they're usual playful attitudes, they couldn't stay still so they were roaming around the large plane looking for something to do. Currently, they were hiding behind a little wall near the employee section of the plane.

"Hahaha he's too far." Quinn didn't really want to get into trouble like they did only about three minutes ago when they knocked down a big jar of pickles. When I say that jar was big…..it really was. Her mother, Judy was yelling at her so loudly, the captain probably heard it.

"Ugh, you're impossible Q. Here, give it to me…" So, Brittany grabbed it from her hand and cocked her arm back like she was about to skip rocks and…. _THWOP!_

The girls burst out laughing, while the heavy-set started yelling at the crowd.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray! Get back to this seat __**right now**__!" _ Quinn visibly cringed hearing her full name.

"_Brittany Susan Pierce I know you and Quinn have something to do with this. Come back and sit down" _Brittany's father, Lance, usually left the disciplining and stuff to her mother, Hendrika. However, this time he just wanted them to sit down and stay quiet because his wife and Quinn's mother were talking his ear off about things he didn't even know existed.

They heard the voices in their head and practically flew back to their seats. Before you get confused let me just put this out there, Quinn and Brittany's family are werewolves…including Quinn and Brittany. The only thing is, is that they haven't really matured yet and it kind of comes unexpectedly. Only time will tell.

As they reached their seats behind their parents, a thought came to Brittany.

"_Hey, you think anything will change once we get back?" _ She projected.

"_Hmm…I don't know, maybe. I just miss Cedes and the rest of the gang a little." _

When Brittany heard the Cedes part, she visibly smirked, knowing how the short-haired blonde felt about the girl. This smirk didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"_And maybe we could visit Cedes when we get back; you know….maybe Santana is there too. She and Mercedes are always hanging together." _

Quinn smirked a little saying the last part knowing how Brittany felt about the Latina. Brittany caught the double meaning and rolled her eyes playfully. They both chuckled at their playful banter. Truth be told, they knew what they felt for the girls were pretty strong. The only difference is the fact Quinn was a punk and _always _chickened out at the perfect opportunities to ask Mercedes on a date. Brittany on the other hand….

_Flashback to two years ago during freshman year_

_Santana and the other cheerleaders were on the football field getting warmed up for the game. Brittany was on the other side of the field near the gates with Mike and Puck (who were also werewolves). The werewolf made eye contact with the Latina as the latter was talking with the other Cheerios. She broke eye contact when she heard Puck talking._

"_Santana looks so hot in that uniform. I promise you, if I wasn't with Sugar, maybe I'd give Lopez a ride or two on the sex shark." Unbeknownst to him, Brittany was about two seconds from punching him. Then, a thought came to her. She ignored whatever else he was saying and started to walk over to Santana. As she approached, Santana looked at her with a curios expression. Brittany's eyes had changed from her naturally light cobalt color, to a metallic grey. When a werewolf's emotions get the best the best of them at some points, their eyes might change to their other form._

"_What do you want?" Even if her mind was clouded with lust because of the blonde wide receiver, she still had to keep up her rep. Brittany didn't say a word as she grabbed Santana by her under arms and kissed her like her life depended on it. _

'_Mine' Brittany thought as she_ _hungrily kissed her. Santana didn't hesitate to reciprocate. They felt eyes on them as they went at it and boy did they have eyes on them. Both athletes didn't stop until they heard their coaches clear their voices. Once they saw Sue Sylvester and Coach Beiste, Brittany hurried and set Santana back on the ground gently. Santana tried to separate herself from her but Brittany had wrapped her arms around her waist. _

"_Please Beiste, can you keep your tiny rats in a cage and way from my delicate loafs of bread. And you- Santana I thought I told you to have these slithereens stretched and ready for the routine? Get these half ass Cheerios ready and stop making out with tweedle-dumb here. " Yep, if you haven't notice, the great Sue Sylvester is quite a character._

"_Pierce get back to the other side of the field with Puckerman and Chang before you do suicides for the rest of the week during practice!" Even though Brittany could easily handle hundreds of suicides, she still was a little scared of Coach Beiste._

_As they started to walk away to their respected groups, they kept their eyes on each other. Brittany's eyes went back to her natural blues and she winked at Santana. As for Santana, she was blushing profusely; of it wasn't for her tan complexion, she would've been a tomato._

_They broke eye contact and started to tend to their business. When Brittany got back she gave a mean glare to Puck then walked past him, to Mike Chang. _

'_Trust me, you won't have a chance.' Brittany projected to Puck._

_End of Flashback_

"_Well I know one thing…we definitely have to stop by first before we do anything else." Quinn told Brittany._

"_Right because I miss my 'Tana." Brittany smiled with a dopey grin._

As they arrived back home from the airport they quickly put away their belongings. Brittany drove to Quinn's house and walked in like she lived there. She said her greetings to Judy and Russell Fabray as she skipped up the stairs to Quinn's room. When she got there, Quinn had her ear buds in her ears listening to some music, sitting at her desk with her back turned to the door. Brittany snuck up to her silently and threw her onto the bed. Unexpectedly, Quinn rolled off her bed.

"Damn Q, you okay?" Even though Brittany seemed concerned, she was really laughing her head off on how clumsy her friend can be.

Quinn screamed loudly and turned to her tall friend. "What happened?"

"Hurry up and get dressed fuzzy, I already called Cedes. She said she and Santana are at her house."

"Okay okay, let me take a shower and get dressed." Quinn jumped into the shower as quick as lightning.

Brittany sat on Quinn's bed, and waited patiently until Quinn was finished. Quinn came out the bathroom with her robe on and started looking through her clothes for something to wear. She pulled out some green and black boxers that said _"sexy"_ on the butt end of it. Then she threw on some loose-fitting grey sweat pants and a brownish-green camouflage shirt, with some timberlands.

As soon as Quinn was done, they headed to Brittany's car. Brittany was wearing a white, long sleeve V-neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans that hung just below her waist line. She was rocking a pair of dark red and grey Nike roshes. Both of them were dressed casually so nothing big.

Once they arrived at Mercedes house, were practically buzzing with excitement. They could hear their favorite girls laughing it up inside (perks of being a werewolf).

"Ring the doorbell, what are you waiting for?" Brittany questioned Quinn.

"I-I don't know. I'm just thinking that's all." Shaking her head, Brittany rang it for her. Boy, Quinn could be a wimp sometimes.

They heard Mercedes yell: "Mom, the doorbell is ringing!" The door opened to reveal a woman about 5'4, most likely around her early 40's. Her brown skin blended in with her short, dark brown hair. This woman was also very happy to see the two blondes.

"Hi Liana." Both girls said with a smile on their face.

"Oh my goodness hey, y'all get bigger every time I see you. How was your summer vacation?" She questioned the two as they walked in. The three of them walked to the kitchen. In there was Ms. Lopez reading some paper and drinking a cup of water. Brittany and Quinn usually called Ms. Lopez, Maribel. She was just about the same height and age as Liana Jones, her hair was long, curly and the color of the midnight sky- basically a really dark brown almost black.

"Guess whose back in town Mari?" Said Liana.

"Hmm, who- ohh looka there!" Maribel jumped up to give both girls a hug. "It's so nice to see you again; I know the girls missed you so much too."

"Speaking of Santana and Mercedes, do you know where they are?" Brittany asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they're stumbling around here somewhere. Last I checked they were in the basement" Maribel said.

"Thanks" Both blondes said simultaneously. As they scurried off, the parents smirked at each other. They knew about the crushes the blonde friends had on their kids and they know their kids are crushing just as hard.

"It's only a matter of time Mari…"

"Sí, yo se."

As the girls got closer to the basement, they heard giggling. They opened the door to see them watching a movie but the movie looked like it was at the end.

"Satan, come with me to get the other movies I forgot them." Mercedes said as she heard Santana grunt out a sure. They didn't realize that Brittany and Quinn were waiting up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, they gasped. The funny thing is that the blonde team did the exact opposite.

"Damn…" Quinn and Brittany said at the same time looking them up and down.

"Quinn, when did you get back, and goodness you look different…but the good kind of different...not that you don't look good I'm just sayin'..." Mercedes was about to keep rambling until Santana cut her off.

"Okay Cedes, I think we get the point she looks different. So are you gonna stand there or give us a hug?" Santana said not taking her eyes off Brittany. Truth to be, told they both look different, especially Brittany and Quinn. Both werewolves broke out of their trance and gave each girl a hug; however they clung to their crushes longer, as did Mercedes and Santana.

"Britt told me y'all just got back, how about both of you stay for a little while and you can tell us about your trip to Paris." Santana said.

"Awesome." Brittany smiled. All four girls got the movies and went back to the basement. Santana sat with Brittany on the long sofa with her head on her chest and Brittany's arms wrapped around her. She can't pinpoint it, but somehow, she felt safer in her arms. As for Quinn and Mercedes, they sat down on the sofa with the extension. Quinn sat beside her and out her feet up, with her arms across the top of the couch. Mercedes built some courage and curled herself into Quinn's side. Both girls smiled as Brittany started:

"Now where should we start...?"

"Ooh, tell them about when we got to the beach how that little boy fell and got sand in his mouth!" Quinn busted out laughing.

"Oh yeah! Haha okay so here's what happened…."

_**Nice or naw? Lol reviews would be nice. Till next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow you all are so supportive already, I totally appreciate that! As for the updates, yes I will be continuing this story and updates will be around every weekend, just read my bio on my profile.

Just to clear things up:

Emily19- No, the four of them are friends (for now ;-) lol).

Guest- No, they aren't dating. The thing that Santana and Brittany have is kind of complicated. It's one of those things where y'all know y'all want each other, but nobody is taking picking up the fork first. You know?

DominoL- Oh no no no. Haha this isn't gonna turn into some Werewolf vs. Vampire stuff. Ima keep it nice and flowing, a handful of serious drama thrown in.

When replying to reviews, I may not do all, just the ones I think may need clarity. Just in case you're wondering, this story is going to be around 20 chapters, depending on the flow of the story. During the continuation of the story, I want your opinion on whether I should do random one-shots involving other couples?

Now my fellow readers, on with the story….

_**Chapter 2**_

Mercedes didn't know what time it was, but when she woke up, she felt something poking her back. She tried to sit up but a pair of strong arms held her closer. Then she realized she and Quinn were spooning on the couch they were sitting on the previous night and she was the little spoon. As cute as it was, she had to use the bathroom.

"Q?.." Still nothing. "Quinn wake up" She shook Quinn some more on the shoulder.

Quinn finally cracked an eye open and looked towards Mercedes. "Ugh, whaaa? I still want my crackers…" It was clear that she was still half asleep. The dark-skinnd girl chuckled at her conscious state.

"Honey bun wake up I gotta use the bathroom." Quinn grinned at the sweet nickname Mercedes gave her. She released ger from her hold and watched her walk to the bathroom. Quinn rolled over onto her stomach and realized her not-so-little friend was _up_ and wanted some attention.

"Damn, I really don't feel like dealing with you today…" Quinn sat back with her hands covering her face, willing her morning wood to go down.

"Hey Q, where's Satan and Baby Blue?" Quinn hurried to put a pillow over hard-on when she heard Mercedes mention her name. Again, she is a very clumsy person, so as she did so she fell onto the floor with a thud. "Uhh…Quinn?"

"Huh, say what?" Quinn winced as she moved her head off the floor.

Mercedes realized why she was hiding and remembered how she woke up this morning. "Haha Q honey, its fine, trust me. It was there this morning."

"Oh, haha, sorry." The short-haired blonde laughed nervously.

"Like I said, its fine. Let's go find these two crazy folks" They went upstairs to find Santana cooking breakfast while Brittany is standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her midsection.

"I'm just saying, if there can be such thing as werewolves, who is to say that unicorns are not real?" Brittany sounded like she was really thinking about the possibilities.

"Wow Britt, you really seemed convinced after all these years haha. What y'all cooking?" Quinn said as she playfully flicked Brittany on the head.

"Nothing really…just some eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages." Santana answered nonchalantly. Usually, she cooked everything for them so she doesn't even know why they bother to ask. Plus, ever since they were small little kids, Santana always managed to hook up something for them.

"You had me at bacon; give me about three plates of those babies and we'll call it a deal." Of course Quinn would be the one to catch the bacon part. Mercedes shook her head with a smile.

'_She's so adorable when she tries not to be. If it wasn't for Zavier, I'd totally-' _Mercedes' thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from…

"Oh, speak of the devil…" She said quietly, though Quinn and Brittany still heard it. Though, Quinn didn't pay much mind, Brittany studied Mercedes' expression quizzically until se heard the voice on the other end of her cell phone.

"_Hey babe." _Brittany glanced at Quinn to see her with her eyes down and jaw clenched.

"Hey Z, what's up?" Mercedes said as she got up to leave to the living room.

Brittany looked away to Mercedes as her voice faded away as she walked further into the home. _"Yo Quinn you need to calm down, your eyes are turning. Remember what your mom said; we need to be careful from now on about our emotions getting the best of us." _ As Brittany projected to Quinn, Santana gave Quinn a half smile meaning just stay cool.

Poor Quinn didn't even notice that she bent the fork she was holding. _"Sorry Britt, but its just...you know?.." _During her trance her eyes also started to glow a bright neon olive green color.

_"Yeah, I know buddy." _Brittany felt bad for she blonde friend, esecially when she knows they both can hear Mercedes conversation. Santana decided to pop in.

"Okay my furry friends,-" the two blondes raised an eyebrow at the nickname,"- if you haven't noticed, which I know you have, Z is Mercedes boyfriend.."

"For real, when did this happen?" Brittany sure was curious about this Z guy.

"They've been together for like most of the summer so far...I don't like him that much though; I think he flirts too much and he goes too far."

"He ain't try nothing with you has he?" Brittany can be really territorial sometimes.

Santana sensed her curiosity and anger tipping. "No, don't worry her hasn't." She was lying and, by the sound of her heartbeat, Brittany knew.

_'I gotta start watching this guy when I see him.' _Brittany thought.

"Are you _fucking_ serious?" Quinn knew she shouldn't be this mad, but she was heated. She slammed her cup so hard on the table it shattered into powdered pieces. Her breathing became laboured and her nose flared up. Brittany and Quinn knew she was about two seconds from turning.

Mercedes came back to the kitchen with wide eyes, hearing the cup shatter scared her a bit. "Is everything okay, I heard something break and-.." She stopped her sentence when she saw Quinn's glowing green eyes and long fingernails.

"Quinn...honey bun, what's the matter?" Mercedes sat down on the table in front of Quinn and took her face into the palm of he hand whispering soothing words. Brittany was projecting to her, trying to calm her down but the effort was futile. The only thing that was going through Quinn's head was _'she was mine first' _or _'I need to see who this Z is..'_

"Could you and Brittany give Quinn and I a moment alone please?" She looked at Santana.

"Yeah, sure." Santana gave them a small but concerned smile. After they left to the living room Mercedes turned to Quinn and cupped her face in her soft hands.

"Quinn? Quinn, look at me and calm down okay...tell me why you're so mad?" After she didn't get a response, she used a little more force to tip Quinn's had up towards her face to where their foreheads were touching.

Quinn looked her in the eyes, trying to labor her breathing. "Is Z your boyfriend?"

She hesitated before answering, she says: "Yeah. I met him at my aunt's house near the end of sophomore year. We didn't become official till a few months ago. Is that why you're mad?"

The longer Quinn felt Mercedes comfort, the calmer she got. "It's not that, I just...I just wanna make sure he's treating you right. Plus San told me that he's a big flirt." Mercedes knew that Quinn wasn't telling the whole truth and Quinn knew she was skeptical.

"Oh don't worry about that, okay? I'm fine honey bun."

"Okay..." As Quinn looked at Mercedes in the eyes, her own was fading back to her original green hazel color.

"Alrighty then, let's go in the living room with B and San. You wanna watch Frozen to make you feel better?" Mercedes could see the blush creeping up on Quinn's face.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn whispered. Nobody knew she liked that movie except Mercedes. It was their little secret.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

I was around 7:00 at night when Brittany and Quinn decided to leave so their parents won't have a heart attack and call a search party.

"Ugh, we have school in like three days...I'd rather stay here haha." Brittany said.

"I know right, but maybe this year won't be so bad, you know." Mercedes said.

"We'll see. Hey what if- " Santana was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Mercedes got u to answer it. Right when she opened the door, all the other girls could here was a high-pitched squeal and a deep voice. However when the door opened, Brittany and Quinn caught a smell that seemed different. It took a couple seconds for them to recognize the smell.

Quinn leaned into Santana and whispered: "You didn't tell me he was a werewolf too..."

"You didn't ask." Santana just shrugged it off like it was nothing. She didn't think that was a big deal.

Mercedes walked inside the living room holding a hand that looked to clammy for her.

"I guess that's Z." Brittany said.

"Wassup Z, what you doin here?" Santana said.

"Hey Santana, I just thought I'd drop by since I was in the neighborhood." Z, a.k.a Zavier, was just how Quinn thought he'd look..gorgeous. He had caramel brown skin, light brown eyes, about six-foot maybe an inch shorter and short curly dark red/brown hair. Did i say that he was gorgeous? The fact he had good looks made her envy him even more from the fact that he's holding her hand.

"Oh, I forgot. Zavier these are my friends Brittany and we y'all could bond a bit." Brittany nodded at Zavier ad visa versa. As for Quinn, she was a little on edge. What does she mean bond? Ain't nobody got time for that...

"Hmm, maybe." Quinn said with a half smile. She really didn't like they way he was eyeing her...like she was about to pounce on him or something.

"Well, Cedes we have to bounce, like I said I don't want my mom worrying.." Quinn said. Brittany and Quinn stood up from the couch and walked towards her for a hug. Brittany gave Santana a hug first, then Mercedes. Once Quinn gave her a hug, Zavier side-eyed her. Quinn looked back while letting go, clenching her jaw.

"Kay kay y'all, I'll see ya tomorrow. It was nice to me you Zavier." Brittany walked up to him to shake his hand.

"Please, I hate my name haha. Just call me Z and nice to meet you too."

He and Quinn didn't say anything as she and Brittany walked past, not before shoulder checking Quinn and letting out a low growl. Quinn did the same out of retaliation.

_'Q, calm down, we're about to leave anyway..."_ Brittany projected. She really didn't want to have drama with this kid.

Quinn and Brittany said their goodbyes and left.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

"What I don't get is how I didn't notice he went to our school.." Brittany watched Quinn pace back and forth on the carpeted floor. Brittany could swear she is starting to see footprints on the carpet.

"Uhh, maybe because we didn't know him." Quinn turned to Brittany and sighed. She flopped at the foot of the bed exausted. Brittany was sitting at her desk shoving brownies down her throat.

"Q, you should be happy for Cedes. Yeah it'll be a hard to see her with someone else, but if you think that y'all are meant to be, you have to be patient. You don't wanna start drama over jealousy..."

"I know...I just hate waiting."

After a few seconds of silence, Brittany had an idea. "Do you wanna go for a run? Maybe that'll relieve the tension a little bit."

Quinn smiled, thankful that she had Brittany as a good friend. "Yeah, sure."

As they stepped onto the patio floor they started to strip off their clothes. They would definitely be putting on a show for the neighbors...If they had any. Both girls and many other werewolves lived around this area where it was mainly forest and lakes. Brittany's backyard lead right to a deep, spacious forest; it was beautiful too. As they stepped onto the grass, they began to change.

You would think that it would cause them much pain, but that's just a myth. Only when it's your first few times, you'll feel uncomfortable. Their bodies got longer and taller, until they weren't even human anymore.

Quinn's fur had a grayish-brownish tint to it as her paws were white and was scruffy, like a lion's mane. Brittany was the color of a golden retriever and she had long wavy fur; Brittany was taller though.

_'Race you to the creek Q! Looser has to streak across the neighborhood.' _

_'Oh hell naw,you cheated!' _She chuckled.

Quinn thought she had the lead after a few seconds, but really, she was loosing. Both of them knew that Brittany was one of the fastest werewolves in Ohio. It was still fun to act like that wasn't true thought from time to time. Brittany was better with speed and Quinn was better with hunting.

Both wolves could hear the creek flowing and they were neck and neck. Jumping over tree stumps and ducking branches didn't slow them down. Brittany started to trot faster and faster but Quinn had an idea...

_'Ahaa, Quinn you loose!' _Brittany turned around to see no one which confused her. She heard a rustle in the bush beside her and..._BAM! _Quinn had tackled her into the creek.

_'Ima make you pay for this.' _Quinn didn't listen, she was too busy laughing her head off, though she sounded like a hyena.

_'That's for earlier today' _Brittany climbed out the water and shook herself off. They layed down and looked up to the stars in silence. Quinn heard another rustle in the trees in front of them. Both girls glanced at each other and sat up on the bottoms alert for any danger.

_'Oh calm your tits blondie, its just me .' _They knew that voice anywhere. Gracefully, a dark furred wolf appeared out of the bushes.

_'Hey Santana.' _Both greeted.

_'Yeah, I got bored listening to those two birds talk so here I am...' _Santana was also a werewolf. If she shaved of her long, thick, curly-wavy fur, she'd look like a black lab. Her petite but kind of bulky figure blended in with the night sky as her topaz eyes shined bright.

All three of them hung around until it was about midnight till they decided to go home.

_'Ima go ahead and go home, I'll see you tomorrow Britt. Bye Satan.' _Quinn felt better after the little outing. She still worried about Mercedes though.

Brittany and Santana were still at the creek where Quinn left them.

_'Are things going to change for us when we go back to school?' _Brittany didn't want to seem nervous. She wanted to come off as confident. But what if Santana didn't want that with her..what if she was just over thinking what she means to Santana? That'd be really heartbreaking..

_'If you want anything to change. It totally can though. We'll see.' _Santana knew what she wanted, but anything can happen this year.

Santana noticed the glum look Brittany was showing. She walked over to her and nuzzled the underside of her neck with her head. _'Don't look like that, you know I don't like seeing you sad. We'll get there, you'll see.' _

_'Okay.' _Brittany looked into those topaz eyes she adored so much with her own. Santana could stare at Brittany's beauty all day. Of course she knows that sounds totally stalkerish, but she doesn't care.

'We totally look good together..' Santana thought. She loved the way Brittany's metallic grey contrasted to her own eyes, and the way she'd curl he tail around hers when they're relaxing.

_'Brittany, can you walk me home, I'm kinda scared of the dark sometimes haha.' _That seemed to lighten the mood when Brittany smiled and said: _'Sure'_.

They arrived at Santana's backyard after the long walk. It was longer than it was because they took their time, savoring the moment like it was their last. Yeah, they were sappy like that...

_'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow?' _Brittany asked hopefully.

_'Yes, you will' _Santana chuckled. Brittany walked forward and gave Santana a lick on the side of her furry face.

_'I love you.' _Santana's heart is beating so fast, she's sure there are tidal waves going on in her body. It's been a long time coming and she finally heard those words she never thought Brittany would think...let alone say to her.

With glossy eyes, Santana responded. _'I love you too.'_

She heard Brittany exhale slowly, then Brittany came up to her and licked her again. _'See you. You better go before your dad comes out here growling like last time.'_

That snapped Santana from lala land and she said a quick goodbye and trotted to her back porch. Brittany shook her head and trotted back to her house.

**Sooo yeah... that was the second chapter. I had a little more time to update so here it is, you didn't have to wait till like Saturday or something. Read and review...till next time **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi peoples, here i am to give you another update (yaya lol).

Just a heads up, for the timing of the setting, they start school in another few days. So this first part of the chapter starts on Thursday. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

On with the story...

_Chapter 3_

_"Mommyyyy where my teddy at?!"_

_Quinn had a hard time trying to go to sleep and now she has to wake up to a persistent 3-year-old yelling in her ear and jumping on her bed. And she wouldn't have it any other way..._

_"Please Trina, let mommy sleep." The toddler shook her shoulder to keep her awake._

_"But mommy I can't find Teddy; I think Quintin put it away again. Mama been tryin' to find it in my room but she no good at finding stuff. Pwease help find him." Quinn stared into those eyes that were identical to hers and new she couldn't say no._

_She sighed heavily and got up. "Okay, okay. Where did you have it last?" _

_"I don't know...that's why it's lost. Pweasee Mommy!" Quinn should've known not to ask that._

_"Alright, I'm getting up. And Quintin is only 7 months honey, he can barely walk so i doubt he did something with it.."_

_"No, he just wants you to think that." _

_They started to down the hall to Trina's room. Quinn couldn't help but to admire her daughter with that look of determination on her face. Trina looked just like Quinn; everything from her eyes to her attitude. Trina just had Mercedes body type. They entered to see Mercedes getting up from the floor. _

_"Honey Bun..honey bun?"_

_The sound of her wife's voice got more distant with each second._

_"Wake up Quinn..." _

Quinn opened her eyes to find Mercedes and Santana in her room.

"What, where's Trina?"

Mercedes gave her a confused look. _'Who the hell is Trina?' _

"I don't know who Trina is, but you need to wake up fluffles."

"Whyyyy, I can never sleep in with you two." Next thing she saw was a flash of long, blonde hair fly across the room.

"Q bearrr get up, get up!" Brittany was jumping all on the bed, just _barely_ missing her crotch. Ohh that would've been a fun day...

"What the hell is up with you yo, and damn you almost stepped on QJ. Why do I need to get up anyway?" Quinn pushed Brittany aside and sat up.

"We're going to Rachel's house along with the Glee club, and you know what that means..." Mercedes and Santana was just watching the two blondes interact. It was quite entertaining for them

Quinn looked at her with wide eyes and gasped. Like they could read each others mind, both girls yelled out:"POOL PARTYYY"

Santana stared at them like they were crazy. "Um yeah it's a pool party, what's the big deal..?"

The blondes looked at each other again and smirked.

_"We get to see them in bikinis tehe"_

Brittany nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to them, they weren't as secretive as they thought.

Santana squinted at them. "Y'all some kids man I tell you."

_"Oh please, don't act like you don't appreciate the attention."_ Brittany projected as she smirked at Santana.

"Whatever, let's get a move on."

"Wait, lemme get my stuff."

"'Kay, well we'll be waiting downstairs. Come on Britt." Santana and Brittany left downstairs and Mercedes went over to Quinn's closet.

"Here wear these with...these."

"Green is your favorite color isn't it haha?"

"Yeah it kinda is. Plus ima wear green, sooo you should too."

Quinn didn't have a problem with it. Whatever her baby wanted she gave it to her.

"Oh!" Mercedes jumped out of the closet, which kinda scared Quinn. "I forgot to tell you, Zavier is coming too, and I want you two to get along. I saw the little string of tension unraveling between you two the other day."

"But he started it.." Quinn muttered.

"I don't care. I want the two people I love most to get along."

Quinn looked at Mercedes with sparkling eyes. "You love me?"

They locked eyes before Mercedes whispered a tentative "Yes" If her complexion wasn't dark, Mercedes could be twins with a red bell pepper.

At the moment Quinn was about to ask _how much_, Brittany had the **nerve **to burst in the room.

"Okay peoples lets get a move on. You- " She pointed at Quinn "- take them clothes off and change into them things Mama Bear picked out."

Mercedes and Quinn broke eye contact and the dark-skinned girl started to walk out the room."We'll be downstairs, hurry up." She smiled at the blondes and closed the door.

Quinn stared at the spot Mercedes occupied not even a minute before, then looked at Brittany. "Remind me to castrate you before I die please."

Brittany looked at her sideways. "What I do?"

Quinn stopped walking to the bathroom and turned to her. "Lets say you have really bad timing.." She turned again and walked into the bathroom.

The tall blonde just shrugged her shoulders and walked out the room.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

All four girls got to the pool party when it was in full swing.

"Oh my barbara, hey!" Rachel just about tackled Brittany and Quinn in a hug. "How was Paris? Did you see any broadway plays, or celebrities? Oh oh oh! Did u see Barbara Streisand?!"

"Uhh Rachel we didn't really-" Brittany was interrupted by a squeal. When she looked to the side near the pool, she saw Puck holding Quinn in the air.

"Puckerman, what are you doing! Ahh put me down!"

Rachel exhaled an exasperated sigh. "Noah, you put her down this instant."

"No can do jew babe, I'm just giving Quinn here a welcome home greeting. So Quinn...welcome home!" At the end of his 'greeting', he effortlessly threw the blonde in the water.

Everyone, even Rachel was cracking up. Brittany was laughing so hard, she didn't sense Finn run up behind her and throw her in the pool.

"Damn it, Finnpossible!" Finn dodged the water Brittany splashed towards him.

"Ahaha at least we're not cats B. Haha welcome back!"

After all the madness cooled down, most of the gang was chilling by the side of the pool. Tina and Mike was having some conversation about Asian rappers with Quinn, Brittany and Santana was off doing who knows what, Finn had his feet in the pool, nodding his head to the music playing in the background. Everyone else was chilling in the pool.

"Hey, have any of you seen Cedes? I would've swore I saw her in the pool." Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she went into the kitchen. She said something about a glass of water." Tina said.

"Okay, thanks."

Quinn walked into the kitchen, only to stop mid-step behind a wall. She knew she was kind of being a nosey head, but she couldn't help but listen,

"I thought you said you were coming Zavier?" Mercedes seemed really upset.

_"I know baby, but a friend of mine asked if I could help with this history paper that has to be done. That's more important than swimming at a pool.." _Quinn didn't like the tone he was using with her girl.

_'My girl? When did that happen?' _She thought. _'Whatever Q, focus...'_

"Well is it bad that I want to spend some time with my boyfriend...we used to hang out a lot. Now it's like you don't have time for me and I kind of miss you." Mercedes really sounded emotional right now.

_"Well we can spend time, another time babe. I got to go, tell your friends I'm sorry I couldn't make it."_

"Fine, bye. Love-" Zavier hung up quickly.

Quinn decided she'll make her entrance now. "Cedes, what you doin in here?"

Mercedes didn't even notice Quinn walk up behind her. She tried to keep her emotions at bay, but they were about to flow over the wall. "I'm fine honey bun, I just need a moment."

The music playing in the background was really getting to Quinn too.

_...and if the road you take leads to heartbreak,_

_Somewhere down the line._

_If someone ever hurts you, or treats your heart unkind..._

"Mercy...are you crying?" She didn't get an answer. Instead she started to see the girls' shoulder hitch up and down.

"Oh Cedes, don't cry. I'm here." Quinn came up behind her and hugged her tightly. Mercedes leaned into her warm embrace and let herself go. Quinn started to whispering soothing words in her ear and was rocking them side to side to the beat of the song.

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you, you just run_

_To these arms and these two arms will keep you warm._

_When rain has found your heart,_

_Never fear, I'm never far_

_You just run,_

_To the arms of the one who loves you._

As the song played out, Quinn felt Mercedes heart beat start to calm, then before she knew it, the girl was just about sleep.

"Cedes, ima take you upstairs okay."

"No, I wanna go outside with- Quinn!" Quinn left no argument as she scooped the girl up bridal style and started to carry Mercedes upstairs. Mercedes didn't object though, she just tucked herself further into the blondes' toned body.

_"Hey Rachel, me and Cedes are gonna take a nap upstairs. If anybody asks for us, just tell them we're up here."_

_"Oooh get some Q!"_

Quinn could hear Rachel laughing. _"What?! No. Just...whatever okay, we'll be upstairs."_

They got to one of the many guest rooms in the house and Quinn delicately set Mercedes on the bed. Mercedes pulled the covers over herself and started to close her eyes until she saw Quinn walking towards the desk by the window.

"Quinn what you doin'?"

"Huh? Oh, ima just...chill over here till you wake up."

Mercedes slid out the covers and walked towards the sitting blonde, took her hand and tugged it untill she was standing with her. They both walked to the bed. Mercedes pushed her gently onto her back and crawled beside her to put her head on her shoulder.

"Sleep." She whispered. Quinn wrapped her arms around the ebony teen and relaxed.

"And Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Mercedes leaned up to face her.

"Thank you."

"No problem Mercy. You know I hate seeing you in any bad mood."

_'I wish Zavier was like you' _Mercedes thought. She leaned forward and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. Well...more like on the corner of her mouth but hey whatever it was, it had Quinn's skin burning at the touch. She tucked herself back into her side.

"Love you honey bun.."

"Love you too Cedes."

Quinn stayed awake a good 15 minutes thinking. She could here the party still going on outside, but she was happy where she was at that moment. She tightened her embrace on the girl in her arms.

_"Hey Britt..."_

_"Yeah Q?"_

_"I'm not waiting anymore."_

_"What you mean?.."_

_"I mean I'm gonna get me some chocolate sugar." _

Brittany smirked when she heard this. _"Final-damn-ly! Goodness it took you forever in a day, I swear yo..."_

_"Yeah, Zavier made her cry today and I'm not down with that."_

_"Oh man really? What'd he say?"_

_"I'll tell you later, but we're gonna need to do some investigating; I seriously don't want her goin' back to that creep."_

_"Haha okay, I got you."_

Quinn kissed Mercedes forehead and closed her eyes.

"Soon Mercy baby...soon."

.

.

.

.

Okayy well, here it is y'all! The song used was _Run To The Arms Of The One Who Loves You _by _Xscape. _After this chapter things will be getting more...werewolfy? Lol idk how to say it. More issues will come to light along with the a lil interaction _*wink wink*_.

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all! So, hereee it is. Don't forget to review and give me any ideas you have (if you have any); I can take suggestions. **

**Just to clarify something: the werewolves in this fic are: Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Finn. More will come in the incoming chapters (Don't wanna spoil any). **

**Warning: In this chapter, I guess you could say there is 'mature content'. Just in case lol. So yeah it's rated M and T. Also a little racism.**

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

Mercedes woke up to talking silently through her phone.

"Yeah mom... okay, I'll tell Britt." Quinn said in a hushed tone. She turned her body slightly towards Mercedes to find her playing with the hem of her shirt. "Hey there."

"Hey there." Mercedes mocked and they both chuckled. Quinn crawled up beside her laid her head close to Mercedes'.

"Me and Britt have to go home, our parents wanted to talk to us about something."

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?" Mercedes replied.

"I wish I could, but she said it was mandatory. Whatever that means..."

Mercedes sighed. "Okay, I guess I should leave to, it's getting late."

Quinn for the first time since she woke up looked outside and noticed it was indeed late at night. Maybe around 9 o'clock. "Well, looka there. I guess it is getting late. How about you let me drive you home, you still look tired."

"My keys should be downstairs."

"Okay m'lady, let's get a move on." Both girls reached the bottom floor of the home and saw Rachel wiping down the counters. Looks like someone spilled their drink.

"Hey Rach, have you seen Santana and Britt, we're 'bout to leave?"

"Yeah, they just walked in the living room."

Quinn and Mercedes walked in to find Brittany sitting upright on the couch, her arms pulling Santana closer, with Santana straddling her legs, making out. Quinn stared wide eyed and turned her head to keep the intruding images away. The two were going at it; if it were possible just from kissing, both Quinn and Mercedes were sure Santana would be pregnant. Mercedes waited patiently, seeing if they were going to notice them, but nope.

"Um... hi, hello. You know, y'all been goin at it for like I don't know how long, but get up we needs to be out." Mercedes said.

With her hooded topaz eyes, Santana pulled back and looked up at Mercedes with a scowl. "Right now?"

"Yes Satan, Quinn's mom said that they need to get home and it's mandatory."

Brittany was too busy trying to fix her hard on before getting up. Quinn had been looked back and she knew exactly what Britt was struggling with.

"Ha ha." She laughed out loud.

After Santana walked over to the door to retrieve her coat, Brittany stood and narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "Perfect timing Q." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, blame the parents, now let's go."

All four girls bid their goodbyes to Rachel and walked outside with the blondes in tow.

"Hey Brittany, I could maybe help you out with that" Quinn said smirking and pointing to Brittany's crotch. She was obviously still trying to calm her senses.

Brittany looked at her bewildered. "Hell naw, you can't help me- _ump"_

Whatever she was about to say went out the window 'cause Quinn just kneed the hell out of her penis. She slid onto the grass cupping her delicates. Mercedes and Santana turned around when they heard wheezing.

"Q ima kick your ass. Oh my damn..."

"I swear your voice is higher than Mariah Carey's right now! Ahahaaaaa! And that's what you get for interrupting my convo earlier today."

Santana walked over and kneeled down beside Brittany's head. And no, not that head... "Aww babe are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She responded albeit still in pain.

"Okay we can go now Cedes." Mercedes walked over and patted Brittany on the head once she stood up. "Y'all are too rough with each other." She laughed.

Quinn opened the door for Mercedes and then went over to her side of the car. Brittany and Santana were already in the tall blondes blue range rover. Brittany pulled out of the driveway, then Quinn. The short-haired blonde was riding on the left of Brittany in her red Chevy avalanche. Brittany rolled down her window and peeped her head out the window. Of course still keeping her eye on the road.

"Ima get you back Q!"

Quinn rolled down Mercedes window and yelled out: "Whatever B!"

They both laughed as they drove down the quiet neighborhood streets.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

Quinn had gone her separate route to drop Mercedes off at home, and then headed back to her home. Brittany was taking Santana to her respective home, but with the way said girl kept touching her, it was proving to be difficult.

"Tana baby, you're gonna have to stop touching me like this."

Santana smirked into her neck, where she was biting. "And why would I do that?"

"Ugh, don't start anything you can't finish."

"Who said I couldn't finish?" Brittany was about to speak when she felt Santana grab her belt buckle and start to undo it.

"Babe what are you doing?" Santana didn't answer as she dipped her hand below Brittany's waist line and reached under her boxers to grab her flaccid buddy.

Brittany practically swerved them off the road once she felt Santana grab her dick. She quickly turned to Santana once she got her car back into place.

"Keep your eyes on the road B." Brittany knew what was about to happen because she hears Puck brag about getting blowjobs while driving like all the time.

Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned towards the blonde started to kiss on her neck. Then she pulled Brittany's boxers down, Brittany lifted herself up to help her. When she bent down and put her in her mouth, Brittany could see stars already.

"Oh shit, keep going." Santana started to pick up the pace and Brittany had her hair in a death grip.

Once Santana took her dick through the throat and hummed…Brittany practically died. "Ugh, ima cum…Ima cum- _oh shittt!" _Brittany shot into Santana's mouth, and wasn't surprised when Santana swallowed.

She kept a death grip on the wheel, willing herself not to swerve off the road. Santana zipped her back up and moved to put her seatbelt back on.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Mucho." Brittany said then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Once Brittany got to Santana's driveway, she adjusted herself, and hopped out the car to open the door for her girl. Chivalry was a must for Brittany's family. She helped Santana out of the car walked her to the front door whilst still holding her hand.

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana wasn't ready for her to go just yet though. "Just stay here for a little bit longer, my parents won't care…"

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and gave her a kiss. "Yeah, well your mom wouldn't, but you know how your dad is…"

"Who cares what he thinks?" Santana's father Emilio seemed to always have a vendetta against Brittany. The main reason would be because she wasn't taking interest in any _'girls or guys like her' _as Mr. Lopez would put it. Basically he was kind of put off at the fact that Brittany was not Hispanic; however he wasn't particularly racist.

"Babe, I still gotta go though cause my mom needs me, remember?" Santana thought about it and sighed.

"Fine, but text me later?"

"Of course." Brittany tightened her grip on the girl as Santana lightly gripped Brittany's face and pulled her in for a few smooches. The front door to the Lopez home opened right after they pulled away from each other and standing there was none other than Emilio Lopez.

"Mija entra, it's getting late" Emilio said.

Santana looked at Brittany. "Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too."

Emilio opened the door wider for Santana to come in.

"Goodnight Mr. Lopez."

"Goodnight." He didn't even night part in before he closed the front door.

Brittany shook her head before stepping down the stairs to get to her car. Once she climbed in, she quickly drove off to her home.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSMBS

Quinn had long reached her home after she dropped off Mercedes. Currently she was just stepping out of the shower. She tiredly dried off and started to throw on some night clothes. Whatever her parents wanted to talk to her about, she wanted it over quickly because she was just so, so tired. Leaving her room, she slid down the stair railing (being too lazy to walk) in a sports bra and her Calvin Klein's boxers. She got to the living room and sat down in front of her parents.

"Um honey you forgot to put some clothes on." Judy said.

"Huh? Oh." Quinn dragged up the stairs back to her room and pulled out some black silk night pants with a fitting white tank top. She sat down in front of her parents once again waiting for the convo to start.

"Okay, Quinn honey, there are some things you need to be aware of." Judy started off the conversation. "You are getting to that age now where you will experience some changes."

'_I know she is not about to give me the talk.' _Quinn thought.

"I know what you're thinking and no I'm not giving you the talk. This is a little different. You already know that when you're a werewolf, you are already different, but now that your sixteen things are gonna get a little more challenging for you."

"Uh, okay. I've been fine though so…" Quinn clearly doesn't know what the big deal is.

"You know what I'm going to make this quick because I'm tired." Russell stated as he sat up. "Basically, your emotions, ego, body, and your wolf side will start emerging more often and it'll be harder to control."

"Right." Judy said as she glared at her husband for interrupting. "And another thing before I forget be careful when you get angry from here on out cause anything could happen."

"Yeah, you could kill someone…" Russell started to list a few things, while Quinn looked on confused. "…go to jail, get your friends into trouble."

"Okay daddy, I think I get it."

"Also honey, you'll figure out who your mate is soon, if you haven't already." Judy quickly said.

Quinn looked at her hands and started to think. "Um mom, daddy, I think I already know who my make is…"

"Oh really, who?" Russell asked.

"Uh, Mercedes…"

Both parents looked at each other, not surprised at the least. Russell stood and gave a Quinn a bone crushing hug. "Awww. My baby's growing up." He said in a mocked tone.

"Well, I'm glad that you picked her. She's very sweet and her family is just wonderful." Judy said as she smiled brightly at Quinn.

Quinn was blushing profusely

"Now Quinn, there are some things you should know though." Russell sat down beside Quinn on the sofa. "Since you have found your mate, you have to be careful not to mark her."

She looked at him confused. "What's that?"

"It's like a love bite you give your mate to give off the warning to other werewolves that he or she's taken."

Judy nodded along with Russell's explanation. "Yep. If you get really jealous or 'worked up' if you know what I mean, you could mark without realizing it.

Quinn looked at her mother blushing. "Well she and I never um… we haven't done that yet."

"Oh. Well that's okay; you guys are still young and learning. Plus Russell and I do not need any grandchildren right now."

Russell stood up from where he was sitting, sensing his daughter getting an awkward vibe. "Until you make that decision, just be careful. And if you start feeling weird or having episodes, just let us know."

"'Kay." She said quietly.

"Oh Quinnie its better we got this conversation over with. Your sister Francine had to sit in that same spot you are currently occupying except this was explained in the middle of the many episode she used to have."

"Yep. Now, time for bed. Come on big booty Judy." Russell said as he started up the stairs.

Quinn froze from her spot near the kitchen and grimaced. _'Just… ewww' _

Judy blushed and pushed Russell up the stairs. "Honey you can't say these things around her." She whispered.

It's been a good 15 minutes since her parents went to sleep and she was up still, drinking coffee. It felt good to admit to her parents about Mercedes being her mate. It just brings a smile to her face every time she thinks about that beautiful voice of hers or her smile. She and Britt was texting back and forth. She didn't even notice the time. _'Damn it's already past midnight.' _

**Britt: So u already know Cedes is your mate huh? Dats awesome Q.**

**Quinn: Yeah haha, wat about u? I wud say Santana is yours, but I don't wanna jump to conclusions.**

**Britt: U already know she is ;-) I think I been knew dat since freshman year.**

**Quinn: Lol that's good.**

**Britt: Yepp. Ima talk to you tomorrow Q, I needs to get my snuggles on.**

**Quinn: Alright. I'm gonna go see my mate too ;-)**

**Britt: Oh you caught me lol**

Quinn went to her room to grab a small bag and went outside through her window. She stripped her clothes off and stuffed them, along with her phone, into her bag. Quickly, she shifted. She grabbed the bag in her mouth and took off towards Mercedes home.

Once she got there, she shifted back to her human self and put her clothes on again. Effortlessly, Quinn leaped up onto the little porch outside of Mercedes' room door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Both girls always knew it was unlocked just in case. Quinn climbed into the bed behind the girl and secured her arm around her waist. Mercedes unconsciously turned around and snuggled into Quinn's body. Quinn smiled and fell right to sleep.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

Just down the street, Brittany did the same thing. When she walked through the window, she was greeted with the Latina beauty lying on her back playing with her hair.

"Hey." She whispered.

Santana turned her head to the sound. "Hey you…"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't know. Had trouble going to sleep I guess."

Brittany moved towards the bed and climbed over the Latina so that she was hovering just above her. She leaned down and gave the girl a deep kiss. Santana responded with an equally eager kiss. Brittany placed a couple more onto her soft lips when she thought about something.

"Haha, I forgot my clothes."

It's only when Santana looked down did she realized she was naked. "So? It wouldn't be the first time you haven't slept naked with me."

"As much as I would like too, I don't want either of your parent barging in on us and seeming my naked body."

Both girls laughed as Brittany got up to throw on some clothes. At this point both girls had at least a drawer of clothes at each other's houses. Brittany put on some red duck boxers, a red sports bra, and a large black t-shirt, and then hopped back into the bed. Said girl laid on her side and pulled Santana's back to her front.

"Goodnight love." Brittany said as she kissed the back of her neck.

"Night." Now Santana could really get some sleep.

.

.

.

.

**So yep, there it is. You know… read and review. Next chapter will be up soon guys and gals **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bringing yet another chapter to you all. I tell ya, i'm really getting the hang of this writing thing haha. **

**On with the story...**

_**Chapter 5**_

At the moment, Brittany and Santana were laying on the bed. Santana's back was to Brittany's front as they sat back and watched _Beauty and the Beast_, Brittany's choosing obviously. The blonde wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she secretly had a guilty pleasure for Disney movies.

"So, what did your parents have to talk to you about" Santana asked.

"Oh, just some stuff like I'm getting to that age where things might become complicated if I can't control my emotions." Brittany said as she remembered the awkward conversation. "Q said her parents talked to her about the same thing."

Santana could hear the nonchalance in her voice. She turned towards Brittany. "You know that's something you have to take seriously right?"

Brittany shrugged. "Well yeah, but it hasn't happened to me yet so... I'm just chillin."

"Okay, just... promise me if you start to have episodes. I don't care what time or day it is, I just wanna make sure you're safe when it happens."

Brittany leaned her head forwards and gave her deep kiss. Santana interlaced their fingers that were sitting on her stomach and responded with equal vigor. She whipped her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, which Brittany immediately invited and tightened her grip around Santana's midsection.

Brittany pulled back after a couple of minutes. "I appreciate you so much, you know that?"

"Eh, so I've been told." Santana lightly chuckled with a smile on her face.

"You wanna know something else?" Brittany said excitedly.

"What else?"

"I think I know who my mate is."

"You think." Santana tilted her head.

"No, I'm sure I know." Brittany said.

"Well, who is it?"

"Ummmm, you might know her..." Brittany feigned a thoughtful look.

"I don't know if I do."

"Well, she's kinda dorky and feisty at the same time... has these beautiful brown, expressive eyes..." Brittany said as she started to trace Santana's face with her finger. "...lips that feel like pillows, curly, shiny black hair, sun-kissed skin.

Santana was looking deep into her eyes. She was about two seconds from crying. "...But what's most important is... is that she's so loyal to her friends and family, and would do anything to keep them safe, and loves them very much." Once she finished, Santana looked down at the covers blushing.

"Why do you make me sound so special?"

Brittany lifted her face with her pointer finger. "Because you are my _speciale pompoen _and I love you, very much." Santana grinned at the nickname. Brittany started calling her that since the 5th and the name just stuck. Santana remembers when she told her what it meant.

_Flashback_

_"What does that mean? I don't think it's English."_

_"Of course it isn't; it's Dutch. That's the language I speak, just like you speak Spanish. And it means special pumpkin."_

_Santana stood across her with a confused face. "Why pumpkin though?"_

_Brittany started to blush. "Well... I really like pumpkin pie, and I like you like I like pumpkin pie. But you're special because i like you more than pumpkin pie."_

_"Oh. Cool. I like you too." She said._

_End of Flashback_

Santana placed a kiss onto Brittany's lips. "You're my mate too."

Brittany smiled and flipped them so she's hovering over Santana, then started tickling her. "Well duhhh!" She laughed.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

"Cedeeeeees, where are youuu?"

Currently, Quinn and Mercedes were playing an intense game of hide and seek. They used to play when they were younger but obviously your never too young for hide and seek, especially in a huge house.

Mercedes was hiding behind the living room door. She peaked out to see if Quinn was near her; thankfully Quinn was somewhere near the stairs. She took a step out, and made a run for the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen island, she quickly made an effort to hide behind it, but she heart nearly dropped out her ass when Quinn busted through the pantry.

"Ahaa! Gotcha now!"

"Oh my goodness! Where the hell did you come from!?" She laughed.

"The pantry I came from..."

Mercedes laughed out loud. "Okay Yoda, timeout, I need a drink."

The two sat at the island stools while they talked and laughed about random things for a while. When Mercedes got up to put her glass in the sink, Quinn noticed her wardrobe and lifted and eyebrow. _'Is she really wearing a sweat suit in this weather?...'_

"Mercy baby?"

Mercedes turned around and looked at Quinn. "Yeah?"

Quinn laughed a little and asked. "Why do you have a sweat suit on? You know it's like super hot..."

Mercedes looked at her outfit and shrugged. "I don't know." She said not wanting to remember the last conversation she had with Zavier.

Quinn listened to her heartbeat and could tell she was lying. So, she stood up from the stool and walked towards the counter where Cedes was leaning. She placed both hands on either side of her hips, on the counter. Her face inches back from Mercedes face.

"What's the matter? When asked, your whole mood just changed. If I offended you, I'm sorry..."

Quickly, before Quinn could start on her ramble, Mercedes cut her off. "No... no Quinn it's not you honey. It's just..."

"Just what?"

Mercedes sighed. She knew she'll feel better if she at least said something about it. "Well, I was out with Zavier at Breadstix the other day and we were ordering..."

_Flashback_

_The waitress had just walked to their table, ordering pad in hand._

_"Okay what can I get you two?"_

_Zavier looked at the waitress. "I'll have beef and bbq sub with a side of fries and a mountain dew." _

_She quickly wrote that down and turned to Mercedes. "And for you?"_

_"I'll have the chicken parmesan pasta without tomatoes, and a sprite."_

_The waitress walked away after stating that their orders should be ready in 10 minutes._

_"Baby, you should've gotten a salad." Zavier said nonchalantly. _

_"Mercedes looked back to Zavier with her eyebrows furrowed. "And why is that?"_

_"Just looks like you're gaining a few pounds... I don't wanna end up looking like a twig beside you, it'll ruin my reputation and my image. You can come to the gym with me if you want." _

_During Zavier's little admission, the waitress had come back with their drinks. Just as soon as her mouth went agape she closed, and walked away. Mercedes looked at Zavier with hurt in her eyes, but like always, he's oblivious to her feelings._

_The only thing she replied with was a timid "Okay"._

_End of Flashback_

Quinn looked at Mercedes. "He said that to you?"

All Mercedes did was nod. "I don't get why he would say something like that. I'm completely healthy, I'm just thick."

Quinn lifted her hands and placed them upon the arch of Mercedes back. "You could hear someone tell you you're beautiful any day of the week. But the thing about that is... no one knows you like I do. I can read you like a book, you think they're just being nice... I can promise you that I love the way you are. And the thots we see at school always talking about your weight should be jealous. You need someone , when you're feeling this to way, to show you that you are who you are and that you look like a beautiful carving Aphrodite made herself."

Mercedes moved her hands up to the back of Quinn's neck and looked up at her with a shy smile. "You really think that?"

"No, I'm sure of it."

Both girls were leaning in. However, once their lips brushed together, Mike and Santana busted through the front door. They quickly jumped apart. "Heyyy, I heard both blondes were back in town!" Mike exclaimed.

Quinn sighed and turned around once they entered the kitchen. "Hey Mikey boy." Mike walked over and gave her a big bear hug. "Goodness, y'all should've took me with you to Paris haha."

"Hahaha and what then? Tina would be all emotional from missing you too much." Santana commented as she walked over to hug Mercedes.

Quinn started laughing. "So so true. Hey San, you remember that day when we were in Glee club and Tina started crying to that love song she was singing to him?"

"I sure do. Good times haha."

Mike sat on the counter blushing. "Whatever, we'll see who's gonna be the cry baby tonight." He said looking pointedly at Santana.

"Okay whatever, I know how I get when I'm drunk..."

Mercedes looked at Mike questioningly. "Wait, what are you getting at?"

Quinn turned to Mercedes. "Oh yeah I forgot, Puck's having a house party tonight. He texted me earlier... something about ending the summer right or something."

"Oh. Well are y'all going?" She asked as she turned to the other three. "

Santana pipped up. "Hell yes, I need to get my drink on. And you are coming to Cedes."

Mercedes looked on with indifference. "Eh, might as well..."

Mike jumped up from his spot on the counter. "Awesome, I already told the others too. Party starts at ten."

Santana and Mike started to walk to the backyard. Mike already made it out, but Santana stopped at the door. "Are y'all coming or what?"

"Where are you goin?" Quinn asked.

"Just up to the creek... Britt, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck are already there."

"Oh, okay. Give us a few minutes, we'll be out."

Santana shrugged. "Alright."

Quinn turned back to Mercedes and exhaled. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into something comfortable for the weather. I'll wait for you outside." Mercedes opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but she closed it and said a small okay. She watched Mercedes walk upstairs, then went outside. She stepped out to find Mike already shifted into his wolf.

He was tall and slender, fur was black and white. "Well I guess I'll shift too." She said. Already, she had her shirt and shoes off. Mercedes stepped out of the back door as she reached to undo her belt buckle.

Quinn turned her head towards her. Mercedes walked out with a large grey shirt that reached mid-thigh, almost to her knees. She had navy blue jeggings (**A/N: **if you don't know what jeggings are look it up, it's just like leggings) on with navy blue mid-top converses. Quinn noticed that the large grey shirt was hers and smirked a little.

_'Take that Zavier' _She thought. Mercedes walked further towards them. Once she reached besides Quinn, Quinn whispered "Gorgeous" which made Mercedes smile. Unknowingly Santana and Mike were watching the interaction with a fond smile.

Quinn resumed stripping and shifted.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

Once they arrived, Puck, Blaine, and Brittany were talking animatedly. Kurt was in his wolf form scratching a tree.

"I can't wait for school to start, things are gonna change around here... Oh, hey guys." Puck said as he noticed the arrival of their other friends. Kurt shook out his red mahogany fur and walked towards them. He nuzzled Quinn on the side as a greeting.

"Hello to you to Kurt." Quinn said. Santana walked over to Brittany and sat beside her.

"Totally, but what I don't wanna have is so much drama in school. I swear, people bring their drama from the break into a new year all the damn time... it's so annoying." Mercedes said. The others sat in the makeshift circle. Quinn lied on her belly beside Mercedes. Said girl sat down and curled into Quinn's soft fur.

They all started to talk about the incoming year and other irrelevant topics.

It started to get around 8:oo at night when they decided to go get ready for the party that night. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn decided to get ready at Santana's house because she lives a couple blocks from Puck. Quinn told Brittany to grab her an outfit, while she escorted Mercedes back to her home to get her things.

As they got back to her back porch, Mercedes turned to her.

"Are you going to go ahead to San's house or are you going to wait for me?" Quinn, still in her wolf form, lifted her head, as to nod, and sat on her hind legs. "I guess you'll wait for me then."

About ten minutes later, Mercedes had her stuff and walked back outside. And like she thought, Quinn was still sitting there. "Okay honey bun, let's go." Then they set off to Santana's house.

.

.

.

.

**Next chapter will be the party and more drama in the road. And also, Mercedes and Quinn will be a couple soon, I'm not gonna drag it out to the last chapter lol. Gimme a couple more chapters.**

**Till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the party chapter. The drama gets more tempo as we go. And to clear things up, Brittany and Santana may seem like the perfect couple, but no they aren't; their problems will come. With the couples thing, I try to balance out how much focus each one gets so...**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta so yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: Just in case y'all forgot ;-) lol I don't own Glee. If I did... that'd be awesome.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Quinn's POV**

We finally arrived at the party, seeing as Santana took forever in a day to get ready.

"Wow, I guess Puck invited the whole damn school" Santana said. I thought the same thing. It had to be at least a couple hundred people here already.

"The more the merrier!" Brittany laughed as she dragged me to the kitchen. I think she did a little more pre-gaming than I thought she did.

I didn't want to get too flashy. All I had on was some loose dark red cargo skinny jeans, a white Versace belt, tan and red flannel shirt, and white Nike Roshes. Yeah I know, I'm lookin right tonight.

"Wait, hold on I don't wanna leave Cedes by herself..." I said. I get kind of nervous when I'm not around her.

Brittany slung her arm around my shoulders and put like_ all of her weight_ on me. _'Jesus, how much does this girl weigh?' _I thought. "Oh _please _Q, she gots Santana right with her, she'll be just fine." Once we mingled our way into the kitchen, what I saw made me think this party was gonna be interesting already.

There he was, standing over some girl I recognized as one of the Cheerios from last year. They looked all touchy flirted, ugh I swear he thinks he's the shit. I really don't feel like being near him though, cause I know if he even pushes me to that level... things will not get pretty.

We made our way to the counter where the liquor was and I could feel eyes steaming into the back of my head. Before I turn around, Britt hands me a corona beer and grabs one for herself.

Once I did, light locked with hazel green. I lifted and eyebrow. _"Just what the fuck is he staring for?" _I projected to Britt. My partner in crime turned towards me, already chugging the bottle.

_"Who? Ohh..." _She paused mid gulp and lowered the bottle.

Zavier smirked at us and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well... that was wierd..." Brittany turned towards me. "Don't worry 'bout him Q, just enjoy the party; we don't need any drama tonight."

"I know. It's just the sight of his face makes me want to fuck him up so bad." I really don't like getting angry, but it's just something not right 'bout this guy. Oh! Speaking of..

"Britt, did I tell you what he said to Mercy while they were at breadstix?" She turned and looked at me funny. "What? What'd I say?"

"Damn Quinn, you be spying on them too? How am I not surprised..."

"What? No no, Mercedes told me what he said."

"Oh okay, what did he say?"

"He _specifically _said, 'You should've gotten a salad', then Cedes was like 'Why?', and then his dumbass says, 'Just looks like you're gaining a few pounds. I don't wanna end up looking like a twig beside you, it'll ruin my reputation and my image. You can come to the gym with me if you want.'. That's bullshit right? I would've never even _thought _about saying something like that to her." I'm so glad i wasn't there to see her face. Do you know where Zavier would be right now? Take a guess...

"Seriously? I didn't think he was that mean. Is she still with him?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Hmm. Well, it doesn't look like she's worried about her weight tonight."

To be honest, I think she's feeling better about herself already cause Britt and I walked to the dancing area and there she was; jumping and swaying along with some guy with reddish-brown curly hair and... wait.

"Hell no! Shit I'm sorry B." I didn't realize how loud I was until Brittany stumbled into the wall.

"What in the world are you- oh... Um, is that Zavier dancing with Mercedes?" And yes, it sure was. His hands were a little to close to her ass in my opinion. I think I should've thought twice about letting her wear that red dress.

_'But she does look hella fine. If we wasn't in this crowded house bring her to my room and tear that pus-.. Hold up. Why is Britt lookin at me like that? You messin up my train of thoughts bro. Oh shit...'_

"Damn bruh." I turned to Brittany. _'Could she hear me?' _

"Yeah Q. Loud and clear and damn I ain't know you was that freaky homie."

"Wh- Whatever. Here hold my drink." Then I marched my white ass right over to them.

"Um hey Cedes."

I tapped her on the arm and she turned around to me, I guess she couldn't hear me.

"Hey Q! Where's Brittany?" I looked to my side and realized Britt wasn't there. She probably went to find San.

"Ah, I don't know. Listen, I need to talk to you. Come with me for a bit."

"Oh alright, well- "

"What do you need to say to her? We're kind of busy right now." This motherfucker had the nerve to interrupt her.

"I'm sorry is your name Mercedes? No, unless you were born a girl, which I wouldn't be surprised about. Mercy baby come on." I grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the back, until I heard:

"You better watch who you're talking to." I turned around and he walked past Cedes towards me.

"Boy, nobody was talking to you in the first place." I would've stepped up too, but Cedes held pulled me back.

"Both of you stop, now. You're attracting attention." I would be turned on by her hand pressing on my lower stomach, but now is _not _the time for that.

"Whatever." He said. I grabbed Cedes' hand and started towards the back. I was hoping we we're gonna be alone, but there were a group of kids outside too. They looked pasted out though... eh whatever.

**Mercedes' POV**

She and I stood on the porch for a good minute. I was leaning on the house while she kept pacing in front on me.

"Quinn what was that all about?" She is so heated right now, I can tell.

She stopped pacing and turned towards me. "Forget that, why are you still talking to him? Huh? Why?"

"Whoa okay. First of all you better check that little attitude you have, and second I can talk to my boyfriend anytime I want."

"Boyfriend... Are you serious right now?"

Uhh duh. What is she getting at? "Yeah."

"Really? After what he said to you? He really made you cry Cedes. Oh and not to forget, _you _even _told_ me that, that wasn't the first time he did."

"Look, he said he was sorry and he really looked serious about it too- "

"Sorry? He says sorry... No what he should be doing is getting down on his knees kissing your ass right now. But no! You let him run all over you like you don't have feelings either."

I sighed. I know she's right, but to be honest, Zavier was the only person to really reach out to me and give me that special treatment. Quinn was sat in one of the many chairs on the porch, shaking her leg. "Quinn? Quinn look at me please?"

She saw me walking to her and looked up at me. "I know he isn't perfect. He isn't the best person sometimes either, but I just..." I am really trying not to cry right now. This was supposed to be a fun night and now both of us are emotional wrecks.

"... I see all my friends with somebody they want to be with. All of y'all look so happy, and comfortable. Then when it comes to me... I feel like I can't have anybody like that. It's either because of my weight, or- "

"No, nothings wrong with the way you look; you're beautiful Cedes." She tells me this a million times a day. And that does give me some confidence but it's no that.

"I know, I know. And I believe you. Let me finish though." At this she smiles at me and nods her head. "But it's either cause of that, me being too 'stuck up' or something. When I hear this I think to myself like 'Why do they always want the easy girls' you know?"

It's only when she stands up and wipes my cheeks with her thumbs, that I realize I'm indeed crying. God, I hate crying.

"It's okay." She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my forehead. I tuck my head into her neck and let go.

"I just want someone to love me Quinn!" I feel so fed up with feeling lonely. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Babe, please stop doubting yourself. You are capable of love."

"But Zavier said- "

"I don't give a fuck about what Zavier says and neither should you because he doesn't love you! He doesn't appreciate you, treat you right... he does nothing to make sure you feel loved! Not like _I _do!"

"You're right, but what if- ... Wait. Say that last part again.

**No One's POV**

Quinn didn't hesitate to reiterate. "I said not like I do. Why can't you see that?"

Mercedes just stood in her eyes closed. After a moment, she sighed and tried to pull away. But Quinn kept a firm grip on her hips and pulled her back abruptly. _'She shouldn't have to lie to me, to make me feel better' _

"Where are you going?" Quinn really thought she went overboard for a second with her admission. But she meant it when she told herself she wasn't waiting anymore.

"Don't lie to me Quinn, its not making me feel better."

Quinn shook her head. "No, I'm not letting you go this time. I love you... so much, I don't wanna let go this time. I can't."

Mercedes roughly pushed Quinn away. "Don't play with my emotions Q!"

After she said that she pushed the patio door open and walked through the house. Unexpectedly, she walked past Santana and Brittany who were dancing closely.

"Hey Cedes- what's the matter, why you cryin?" Santana softly grabbed hold of her hand.

Mercedes just rubbed her head with her hand."I just wanna go home right now, I need rest."

"Oh okay, well we can leave right now" Brittany said.

"No, no I could use a walk right about now."

"What, girl no. We don't want you by yourself." Santana said.

Mercedes shook her head. "No please. I'll be fine."

Santana and Brittany looked weary. Brittany turned back to her. "Okay. Just call if you need anything alright?"

"Okay. See y'all tomorrow."

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

Mercedes made it about 2 blocks down when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Cedes! Mercedes stop!" Quinn effortlessly caught up to Mercedes and stepped in front of her, halting her steps. "Please just let me explain okay, I'm not trying to make you upset okay… I just-."

"What!? What do _want _from me Quinn?"

Quinn clenched her jaw, obviously getting a little irritated. "Would you stop being so stubborn and listen to me?" She doesn't like raising her voice but _damn_.

Mercedes crossed her arms and looked at Quinn expectantly. Quinn took that as her cue to speak.

"You and I both know we've been playing this back and forth game since the first time we layed eyes on each other. Yeah you had Zavier, but he wasn't good for you. I can be good for you and you know it. Earlier today, we practically kissed and you cannot tell me you ain't feel no sparks or anything cause I felt it too."

During her little explanation, Quin slowly crept her arms around Mercedes, with her hands rubbing her back. Mercedes exhaled shaking her head; she immediately felt warmer in Quinn's arms. But she didn't want to admit it. _'What are you doing to me' _She thought. "No, I didn't feel anything."

Quinn smirked and leaned her head in towards hers. Their lips were millimeters apart. "What about now, huh? I mean… If you didn't feel anything then I can do this…" Quinn connected their lips in a slow, sensual kiss, which Mercedes couldn't help but respond to. Mercedes wrapped her arms around her shoulders and tangled her hands in short blonde locks. She ran her tongue over the roof of Quinn's mouth which was easy received. When her tongue tangled with the blonde's she moaned unexpectantly.

Embarrassed, Mercedes pulled her lips back and hid her face in Quinn's shoulder. Quinn held her tighter and giggled. "I guess you didn't feel anything though."

Mercedes smiled and looked up at the girl. "Umm… I don't think I do."

Both girls met halfway as they connected with breathtaking kisses. It was a while before Mercedes pulled away and leaned her forehead against the other to catch her breath. "I love you too honey bun."

After she said those words- _'Finally!' _Quinn thought- Mercedes felt a small rumble in against her body; she realized it was coming from Quinn. She realized her purring.

Quinn noticed, but didn't care. "Mine" She purred. Mercedes giggled. "I guess I am yours huh?"

"Damn right."

"Well can you walk me home, I'm pretty tired?"

At the request, Quinn swooped her up bridal style. "Of course."

.

.

.

_**Well people I hope you liked this chapter and the next will pick up where this one left off. Plus they start school soon. Please review, don't be shy lol. Sorry there wasn't much Brittana but everyone will have their turn haha.**_

_**Till next time…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! I totally appreciate the favs, follows and the reviews. I thought this story wouldn't really grab interest, but I was proved otherwise. Share this story if you want, you know and uh… yeah, keep it up lol****.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M so, yeah. I tried writing smut lol idk if it was good, but oh well.**

**This chapter picks up where the last left off.**

_**Chapter 7**_

During the short walk back to Quinn's house, Mercedes fell asleep in her arms. Once she got inside, she started up the stairs only to be stopped by her father's voice.

"Lucy honey, why are you back so late? It's two o'clock in the morning." Russell said.

Quinn turned around. "I went to Puck's party remember?" She whispered.

Russell noticed her voice was soft and quite and only then did he notice the sleeping girl in her arms. "Well, I guess Mercedes will be staying over, huh?" He smiled.

Quinn looked at Mercedes, then to her father. "Yeah, she was pretty tired so…"

"That's fine, she's welcome anytime. Breakfast will be ready in the morning okay?"

"Okay." Quinn turned around and started up the stairs again. Russell went back to his office to finish his work. He couldn't help but notice that his little girl seemed a little different.

Both girls got to the blonde's room and Quinn gently put Mercedes on top on the bed. Then she noticed that both of them had on their party clothes. _'Well… I don't want her to be uncomfortable.' _Quinn walked over to her dresser and took out a long green shirt of hers and a pair of shorts that were Mercedes'. She walked over and placed the clothes beside the sleeping beauty. She reached over the girl and started pulling the zipper on the dress down.

She started to pull the dress over her head, but only got just below her breast. Her eyes could not move from thick dark mocha thighs. _'Lawwd ham mercy... No, Stop it Q!' _Quinn snapped out of her trance and pulled the dress over her head. After folding the dress and putting it on table where her computer was.

Quickly, she put the clothes on Mercedes. She then took off her clothes and was left in her black boxers and a white tank top. She slid on some baggy black sweatpants and walked towards the bed.

As gentle as she could, she tucked them both under the brown duvet. Mercedes turned and curled into Quinn's side. Then both girls drifted to sleep.

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

Quinn woke up to the smell of fresh bacon. Her ebony mate was layed out beside her, on her side. Quinn unwrapped her arms from said girl and sat up on the bed with her feet on the floor.

She stretched, only to realize she had morning wood. Sighing tiredly, she got up to move the bathroom, when warm fingers laced around her wrists. The blonde turned to see Mercedes sitting back against her hands, arms outstretched behind her. Quinn silently thanked herself for wearing black sweatpants; her hard-on wasn't as noticeable.

"Good morning." Mercedes said.

"Morning beautiful" Quinn said shyly.

Mercedes chuckled at her shyness. "Come here…" She lightly pulled Quinn towards her. Quinn kneeled on the bed and leaned into Mercedes while said girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

Mercedes leaned in and gave Quinn a light kiss on the lips, which she reciprocated. Mercedes pulled her on top on her and they continued to kiss.

Quinn moved her mouth down to Mercedes neck and lightly ran her tongue along her pulse. She heard a small moan come out from said girl's mouth. She moved to her mouth again ran her tongue through her lips. Their mouths connected in a heated kiss, hands running everywhere.

After a moment, Quinn ran her left hand up Mercedes leg, getting incredibly close to the inside of her underwear.

Mercedes realized how far they were about to go and removed hesitantly separated her lips from Quinn's. "Wait, Wait…" She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. "We might need to stop."

"Do you want to?" Quinn said breathlessly as she grinded her hips into the girls center.

Mercedes let out a long moan and silently cursed herself. "No, I really don't."

Both girls chuckled and Quinn went to capture her lips again, but Mercedes grabbed her face in her hands. "But… we are getting way over our heads."

Quinn looked intently at the girl, and stole a chaste kiss before getting up. "Yea, you're right, we are kinda moving fast, huh?"

"Yeah."

Quinn helped Mercedes stand. She held the girls' hands in her own. "Before we get to _that _or if we even do-." Mercedes cut off.

"We will, just not now." Mercedes assured.

Quinn licked her lips and blushed. "Y-yeah uh… before that though, I do want to take you out on dates a-and woo you and stuff like that. I feel like sex shouldn't be the only way I could make you feel good."

"Well, I'm glad to know that. Now… how 'bout you hop in the shower and I'll find us some clothes to wear today?" Mercedes said with a smile.

"Okay. Or… maybe you could join me?" Quinn smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Haha nice try." She said as she pushed Quinn towards the bathroom. "Go ahead, I'll go after you. And while you're in there you might want to take care of QJ."

Quinn looked down and noticed she was in fact still hard. "Well damn." She laughed.

After both girls were showered, they got ready for breakfast. Quinn had on a fitted white t-shirt and khakis. Mercedes was wearing a red and white short-sleeve v-neck shirt and denim shorts.

Both girls walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey mom, what ya cooking?" Quinn said as she reached to pick up a piece of bacon from the plate.

Russell caught her, and flicked her hand away. "Nope. Wait till everything is done." Then he gasped. "Oh my god Judyyy look!" He squealed.

Judy turned around. "Honey, you are such a girl someti- aww Quinnie you're holding hands!"

Mercedes and Quinn looked at their hands and didn't realize that on the way downstairs they had locked hands. Quinn blushed and started to bite her lip. "Uh, yeah haha." Mercedes said nervously.

"So… do you have anything you would like to tell us Quinnie?" Judy said.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the pet name that her mother refuses to let go. "Yeah, um. Mercedes and I are dating." She heard Mercedes' heart rate start to pick up; she gave her a light squeeze for comfort through their intertwined hands. Mercedes looked at her and smiled.

"Final-damn-ly." Russell exasperated. "I thought y'all were never gonna get together…"

"So, you're okay with this?" Mercedes asked tentatively.

"Of course sweetie." Judy said reassuringly as she put the pancakes on the table.

Mercedes walked up to Judy and gave her a hug, and did the same with Russell.

"Alright peoples let's eat, I'm starving." Quinn said.

Everyone ate their servings and started to head out. Judy and Russell had to go to work. Mercedes and Quinn decided to go see Brittany and Santana. Mercedes slipped on a pair of low top converses and Quinn stepped into a pair of red, white, and black Jordan Retro 9. Mercedes was on the phone with Santana.

"Hello."

"_Hey girl, wassup?"_

"Are you and Britt doing anything later?"

"_Nope, and hey are you okay? You didn't answer my phone call last night after you stormed out the party."_

Mercedes totally forgot to call them to assure them she got home okay. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. I'm fine though. Great actually…" She smiled into the phone.

"_Ohh I know that voice. What you feeling all mushy about?"_

Quinn walked past Mercedes to go out the door towards her car. "I'm gonna go start the car." Then she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay babe." Mercedes said.

"_Mercy? Hellooo…" _Santana drew out.

Mercedes put the phone back to her ear. "Oh, sorry haha. By the way we'll be over there in a few."

"_Who is we? Are you with Quinn?"_

"Yeah, Q's with me too. And be ready to go because we're going shopping."

"_Okay cool." _She said.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Mercedes hung up the phone and walked out to Quinn's car. She hopped in the avalanche and turned on the radio as they pulled out onto the street.

"You told her we're coming right?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." As the CD started to play, she noticed that the first song to play was _Roll it Gal _by Allison Hinds. She turned to Quinn, noticing her… girlfriend?... was blushing. _She's so cute._

"Is this my CD?" She asked with a smile.

Quinn licked her lips. "Yeah, hope you don't mind."

"No I don't care if you have. I didn't know you liked Soca music." Mercedes said amused. (**A/N:** Soca music is like Jamaican music or most other Caribbean music).

"Yeah, I love it." Quinn said.

"Are you just saying that 'cause I'm Jamaican?" Mercedes said.

"No, I really do." Quinn laughed.

"Haha I know."

QMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBSQMBS

"Brittany baby, where are- oh." Santana had just got back from the store to find Brittany stretched out, reading a magazine on her bed.

"So… I didn't know your read _People's Magazine_. I thought you said it was stupid, dramatic and full of rumors?" Brittany grinned.

"Well, who said the rumors weren't hilarious?" Santana got a good look at Brittany. "Now tell me why you are currently half-dressed?"

"Huh? Oh. I didn't feel like wearing anything."

Santana walked slowly up to her. "So laying on your stomach in boxers and a bra is what you call not feeling like wearing anything? I call that laziness."

"Oh, so now I'm lazy? You were just saying I was incredible last night…" Brittany said conceited.

"I'm sure I forgot then."

Brittany pulled Santana by her belt hook to the bed. "Well, I guess I'll have to jog your memory then." Brittany placed Santana on the bed and tugged off her shorts. She climbed on top of her and started to kiss on her neck. "We're probably not gonna have much time for this when school starts huh?"

"Probably not." Santana chuckled.

Santana tugged her shirt off and tossed it to the side. Brittany was gonna make way to remove her boxers when Santana's phone started ringing.

_So tonight_

_I'll do it every way_

_Speakers knockin' 'till the mornin' light_

'_Cause we like to party, aye-aye-aye_

"Wait, that's Mercedes." Santana said. Brittany rolled of her with a groan.

Brittany slid off the bed and made way towards the bedroom door. "Ask if she's okay from yesterday night. She never texted me back." Brittany said.

Santana came downstairs to the kitchen where Brittany was grabbing a bottle of water. "Hey, we're going to the mall later and Q and Mercedes is on their way."

"Okay, lemme go hop in the shower then." Brittany said. _I guess it'll be a cold one too_. She thought.

Got upstairs, she stripped her clothes and stepped into the spacious shower. She heard the bathroom door open and close. Just a minute after that, Santana slid the shower door open and stepped in; Brittany turned around.

"I believe we weren't done." Santana said.

Brittany grinned and backed Santana against the wall behind her. Both girls locked lips in clumsy, heated kisses. Santana bit her lip and looked at Brittany's now metallic grey eyes. "We have to make this quick though, they'll be here soon." Brittany nodded and moved to her neck.

"Mmm." Santana moaned. Brittany moved her hands to the latina's ass and picked her up. Santana automatically wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

Brittany moved herself to Santana's wet entrance and slowly pushed in. "Ugh, so tight." Santana squeezed her legs tighter together. The blonde started to move slowly in and out, but that wasn't enough for Santana.

"Faster Britt." However she kept her slow pace. The way she was moving felt so good though, and she didn't want her to stop, but they had company coming in quickly.

"Baby _please_" Brittany visibly smirked, hearing her mate beg. She gripped Santana's plump ass and started pounding away. Santana didn't know what to grab on to, so she settled on the blonde's back.

"Oh shit B." Through the water hitting their bodies and the tiles all you could hear was moans and grunts coming from the two. Luckily Santana's parents left before they woke up.

"Baby, I'm 'bout to come." Brittany breathed hotly into her ear.

Santana dug her nails into Brittany's back as her thrusts became harder. "Ah- Britt!: Santana felt that coil in her lower stomach pull until she came.

Brittany felt the other girls' walls suffocate her dick and hugged Santana's body closer as she starting coming. Her sporadic thrusts began to calm, then she slipped out of Santana's pussy, already missing the contact. Both girls settled with lingering kisses as their heartbeats slowed down. Brittany still held Santana up, seeing that said girls' legs were weak.

"Baby…" Brittany said softly.

"Mhm?"

"We should probably really shower now so we'll be ready when they get here."

Santana put her head on Brittany's shoulder, still in her sex daze. "Huh?"

"I said we should wash up now. Q and Mercy will be here any minute." Brittany laughed.

"Oh. Ok… Give me a minute."

After they both were out the shower, there was a noise coming from downstairs. "Hey, are y'all ready!?" Mercedes yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Santana responded.

Brittany walked up to Santana. "Just in time too." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

Santana walked downstairs in a black pencil skirt, and a blue button up blouse, with white and black stripped flats. Brittany had on a black shirt that said _keep calm and call batman_, neon green, black and grey basketball shorts, with neon green and black Nike Elite shoes.

"Allll-righty then, let us head out." Santana and Brittany jumped into the tall blondes' Range Rover, while Mercedes and Quinn hoped into the shorter blondes' Chevy.

.

.

.

**To be honest, this was kind of like a filler chapter. I was going to make this one where they go to their first day of school, but it would add up right. Their first day is going to be the next chapter. **

**Also how long would y'all like this story to be? I was thinking around 15 chapters or more, depends… Any who, let me know how I could improve, if I need to and have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off, greetings to you all. Second yes, the characters will have kids; third not now, but eventually. Santana is on birth control so maybe I should've made that clear in the last chapter. Any who, the song I used for Mercedes ringtone last chapter was **_**Party **_**by Beyoncé. I don't own that either.**

**Yes, they finally start school. Things are going good… So far...**

_**Chapter 8**_

_'Goodness it is too damn early to be getting up. Maybe I should've went to bed earlier. Okay, from now on, I'm not letting Q talk me into drinking rum at 2 in the morning.' _Brittany looks at the clock beside her bed to see it's exactly 5:45 on the dot._ 'I need to be at Tana's house at 6:50. Okay, that gives me... almost an hour, maybe less to get ready.' _

After she took a shower, she walked over to her closet and took out her baby blue gym bag. Every year on the first days of school, tryouts are held for the upcoming sports for that season. Obviously, she was getting ready for football season, but she knew she was going to make the varsity team anyway... like she did since freshman year. She made sure she had her backpack too.

She walked over to her drawer and pulled on a pair of red boxers and a red bra. Then slid into some navy blue skinny jeans. She tried to button them, but she couldn't. Brittany went to button them again, but to no avail. _'Um... what the hell.' _Those particular pants were her favorite and she was a little disappointed she couldn't fit them anymore. Frustrated, she threw them across her room and dug for another pair.

These were the same color except, they looked more like wash jeans.

"Yes finally." She said. However when she started to walk towards her closet, she felt a breeze. Looking down, Brittany realized these pants were too short.

The tall blonde went at this for a while, and only stopped when she heard her mother at her door.

"Bretagne, opschieten en te kleden, zodat je iets kunt eten." (**Brittany, hurry up and get dressed so you can eat something**) Hendrika yelled through the door.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute." Quickly checking the time, _'6:30? Shit' _she ran to the bathroom and added a little make-up and brushed her hair out in her wavy locks. As she looked in the mirror she noticed her body was a lot... fuller, I guess you could say. _'The hell.? Am I hitting puberty or something..' _

"Momma!" She exclaimed.

Hendrika heard the panic in her daughters' voice and ran into the room. "What happened?" Said woman looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Brittany walked out the bathroom and stood in front of her mother. "Do I look different to you? I feel fat..."

Hendrika tilted her head lost in thought; a smile came to her face. "Oh honey, nothing is wrong with you. Now put on some clothes so you won't be late for- "

"See that's the thing. Just about all of my pants don't fit me. It's either too small or it looks like I'm the white Steve Urkle..."

There was a moment of silence. "Britt, you remember when I told you, you're going to go through some changes?"

"Yeah...oh. _Ohh_..."

"Mhmm. Here.." Hendrika dug through Brittany's drawers and pulled out a pair of cargo shorts. "...wear these. I remember you telling me that you always needed a belt for these. Just go shopping after you get home from football okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Brittany walked over to her closet and pulled out a pink Nike shirt, then put on all white converses and headed out.

* * *

"Hasta luego mamí!" Santana said as she ran out to Brittany standing outside of her car. "Hey babe."

Brittany wrapped her arms around her mate and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." After a few seconds, Brittany still kept her arms around Santana; said girl smirked. "Did you miss me?"

"Haha maybe..."

"Well, me too but we should really get going B."

"I know."

"So you should probably put me down"

"Huh?.." Brittany looked at her confused until she looked down and realized she was holding her above the ground. "Oh, sorry." She put Santana gently on the ground feet first.

Santana smiled at her. "Don't be sorry, I love when I'm in your arms. It's just, I don't need my mom chewing me out for being late for school." She leaned forward and gave Brittany a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Brittany opened the passenger door with a goofy smile. "Well, let's get a move on."

Both girls let the comfortable silence linger on the ride to Mickenley High. Once Brittany parked the car, both girls walked inside the huge building to witness a helpless boy get a red slushie to the face already.

"Welcome back loser!" Azimio yelled. Azimio was one of the jocks that did the torturing around these halls. Just about most of the football team, hockey team, and Cheerios did things like this- with the exception of Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, and Sam. They rule the top of the school hierarchy.

Santana walked over to the fallen boy and helped him up. "Sorry 'bout that..."

The boy looked up. "Don't worry, it's not your fault they're such jerks." The boy picked up his books from the floor and headed his own way.

Brittany interlaced her fingers with the Latina's and continued down the hall towards Mercedes' locker.

_**Santana's POV**_

"So, what do you think about Q finally getting the courage to ask Mercy on a date?" I asked. I'm really happy for my friends.

"Haha I say finally. I knew she would eventually, but just maybe more down the line. I can tell how nervous she is about it, but she just needs to suck it up and do her thang." Brittany said.

"Well not everybody is as brave as you baby."

Brittany grinned. "I guess not. But at least she got some progress."

I took a deep breath and pulled them to the side near some lockers to where we were standing in front of each other; eyebrow arched. "What's up?"

God I'm so nervous... I have to go about this slowly, so I thought about it first. "Are... are we making progress?" I looked down at her shoes. "Because I just... I-I really wanna be with you and I know you wasn't sure at first and I understand that. But what it be so different if we just made us official?"

Brittany tilted my head to look into her blue orbs. "I want to be with you too, but... What if.." Brittany shook her head. From the way her heart was beating, I'd say she was frustrated _'Is she mad at me?'_.

"What? What if what?" I took her hands into my own. Our hands fit so well together.

"Nothing." Brittany simply stated. _'Damn it Santana get yourself together.'_

Are you fucking kidding me? I let go of her hands, growling. "Tana please. I know you're mad but...-"

"But what Brittany?! Huh?! It's always something holding you back and I'm getting sick of it. Would it be such a bad thing?" She already told me I'm her mate, and she knows she's mine. Why postpone the inevitable? This is some real bullshit!

"Santana? Santana?... Shit baby take a few deep breaths for me please." Brittany tries to wrap her arms around me, but I just _can't _right now. I feel tears coming down my cheeks, but it's so hot in here. Or is it just me...? Ugh, I think I need to shift, but this is not the place. We are starting to grab everyone's attention, including Quinn and Mercy. Great, the first day of school and I'm already in a jacked up mood.

"Hey Santana, what's the matter hun?" Mercedes said. When did Mercedes and Quinn get over here? I can't deal right now… I need to go.

I ran out through the back of the school, across the football field. "Santana! Santana stop!"

Why can't Brittany understand where I'm coming from? What is holding her back? Not even a second later I'm on all fours, running through the thick trees near the school. But I don't wanna go home just yet.

**Brittany's POV**

Why God, Why am I so stupid?! I should've just told her right then. I see Mercedes and Quinn catching up behind me.

"I messed up guys… I messed up so bad. But it's not my fault." I'm not even gonna stop the tears coming down my face. "Why is it so damn hard to just… ugh!"

"Brittany what's wrong with Santana? What happened?" Mercedes asked.

"She-she asked me about being in a relationship with her. I told her I really want to but, shit just isn't right, right now." I explained.

Quinn looked at me with a curious look. "The fuck you mean shit isn't right? Come on Britt really?"

"Quinn you have no idea how I feel right now."

"Okay yeah, but both of you have been in love with each other for so long. And then y'all have basically been doing this whole fling thing since ninth grade. Nothing is wrong with doing the same shit you've been doing, except others will know too."

"Look Quinn I know-"

Mercedes intervened. "Okay then so… what are you waiting on? You don't want to keep stringing along something good. I've done it and it doesn't feel good." She said looking directly at Quinn. I wish I could have that now. "You need to find out what's stopping you because San doesn't like waiting on something she already has." She does have a point.

"Can we just go back inside, please? I want to get this over with so I can go home. I'm gonna give Santana some space right now. She clearly doesn't want to speak to me."

"Aw Britt. You two will work it out." Quinn came up to me and gave me a reassuring hug. I think I really needed that.

"Yeah. Come on, we have only five minutes to get to home room." Mercedes said. She smiled at us and we started back to the school.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I trying to think of what could be getting to Brittany, but I can't figure anything. As I go to jump over a branch I hear something behind me.

"_Why are in school mija?" _Damn it, it's my mother. She approached me slowly, in her brown wolf form. _"What did I tell you about skipping scho-"_

I turned around and she stopped speaking, seeing the my expression. _"Santana, qué pasa?" _I'm really getting tired of people asking what's wrong.

"_Nada mamí" _This is so _not _the time to cry.

She walked over towards me and sat beside me. _"Mamí?" _

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_Does Brittany not love me anymore?" I whimpered._

_She leaned into me. "Aww mija what makes you think that?"_

"_Because… I talked to her about maybe really being in a relationship cause I thought, you know maybe since we're mates, it was gonna happen anyway. But, it's like she always avoids this subject." _

She looked at me with this unsurprised yet worried expression. _"You know that girl loves you very much. I'm sure whatever is bothering her, it's reasonable." _

"_But why can't she just talk to me about it?" _

"_Just give her some time. It's not the end of the world mija." _I knew she was right, but still.

"_I know, but… she's been acting so weird since we got back from the mall the yesterday. Like for example, you remember when we were all watching a movie that night and I left to the kitchen to help you with dinner?"_

"_Um, yes. Why?"_

"_Well, when we came back to in, she told me she had to leave. I don't know if you noticed, but she was all jumpy and stuff… "_

Through her eyes, I can see that something is bothering her. _"Mamí?"_

"_Emilio…" _She whispered.

"_Uhh, what? What about papí?"_

Quickly, she got up from her sitting position and stood in front of me. _"Nothing…nothing. All I'm going to say is that you need not to worry so much. You know Brittany will tell you if anything is bothering her. Just be patient mija. Okay?"_

I sighed. _"Okay, I guess."_

"_Alright. You should head back to school now. Maybe you'll make it in time to be at least 10 minutes late for second period."_

"_Okay, I'll change into some clothes first."_

* * *

**Regular POV**

Just like her mother said, she made it about 10 minutes late. She had Spanish with Brittany, so maybe this could give her a good opportunity to get some time with said blonde. She walked up and took the empty seat beside Brittany.

"Okay, well today, I'll just have you pair off with the person beside you and get to know them if you don't. You know the usual first day of school stuff." Mr. Shue said.

While everybody broke off into pairs, Santana turned to Brittany with a small smile. "Hey B."

Brittany engulfed her in a warm hug. "Hey Tana. Are you still mad at me?" She asked timidly.

Santana exhaled. "No, not really. I'm still curious about what is bothering you, but… I'm sure you'll tell me sooner or later. Right?"

"Right. I'm sorry for making things so complicated."

"Don't apologize, everything's gonna be fine."

Brittany smiled and giggled. "What a first day huh?"

The Latina giggled along with her. "Very."

* * *

Brittany and Santana had the same second period, while Quinn and Mercedes had the same history class.

"I think it's so awesome that we have like almost all classes together." Quinn said.

"I know right. I get to see my girlfriend more." Mercedes said smiling.

"Oh you two are just so _cute!" _ Kurt has been gushing over their relationship all day. "You both should totally double date with Blaine and me."

"That can most definitely be arranged." Mercedes said excitedly.

"Yeah well that'll have to be after I get my alone time with Mercy for our date this Friday. Isn't that right babe?" Quinn asked. She may have looked confident but she was still shy.

"Aww of course Quinnie." Mercedes knew what that nickname does to her girlfriend. Quinn dropped the smile and narrowed her eyes at her. Kurt on the other hand couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait… Quinnie? Oh that is just priceless! Oh my Barbara and look at your face!" He said between breaths and laughter.

Quinn couldn't help but blush. "Cedeeeees, why you gotta say it here?"

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh too. "Aww Q baby don't be so embarrassed. I just had to."

"Um if you don't mind, I would like to get through this introduction please." The teacher caught the attention of their teacher Mrs. Riley.

"Nah, you go right ahead." Quinn said.

They looked at each other and chuckled. If it wasn't Coach Sue, it was Mrs. Riley all up on their asses.

Meanwhile at the Lopez residence, Maribel was cleaning the living room. She had a feeling that he husband is causing Brittany some problems lately.

The thing is, she doesn't understand why her would though. The woman isn't unaware of Emilio's cold shoulder towards the blonde when she is and isn't around. Maribel didn't mind Brittany coming around now and then. In fact she had grown to respect the child.

"I'll just have to wait till he gets home then."

.

.

.

.

_**Drama, drama. So there it is peoples! I will see you all in a bit!...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well well, here I am. This chapter kinda starts where the last left off, then there's a time jump to a few days later to the date. Wow it's already chapter 9 lol.**

**Also, so the grammar mistakes can be fixed and maybe add a little something to this story, I've been looking for a beta latlely. I have a couple in mind, but you never know. That's the reason the update took longer than usual. No worries though, I'll be back to updating every about 5 days or so. Any whooo, on with it….**

_**Chapter 9**_

Maribel sitting at home on the couch, watching _Housewives of Atlanta _when she heard the front door open. Her husband Emilio walked into the living room and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hola cariña how was your day honey?" Maribel asked.

"Oh you know, the usual amount of patients everyday." Emilio looked to his wife and saw her troubled face. "Baby what's the matter?"

Maribel exhaled and turned to the standing man. "Santana's skipped her first period today. I just happened to see her when I was near the creek. When I went to ask her about why she wasn't in class, she looked so sad."

"Maybe she's not so excited about starting school. I know I was never fond of school either when I was young." Emilio said with indifference.

"No, I highly doubt that." She murmured.

Emilio turned to his wife with a confused face and sat down in the brown recliner behind him. "So she must have told you what's up then if you doubt what I'm saying. Mind sharing any details?.."

Maribel started to toy with the coffee mug in her hand seemingly finding it was the most interesting thing. "She's… kind of having a hard time with Brittany." She slowly said, wanting to see his reaction. Immediately, Emilio perked up, eyebrows knitted.

"What do you mean? What did Brittany do to Santana?" He said; his voice becoming accusing.

"Whoa, whoa Emilio calmate por favor (**calm down please**). It's really what she isn't doing at the moment." Seeing her husband relax back into the chair she continued. "Santana mentioned that she's been acting weird since the day they got back from the mall; when they were here… with us."

"Oh." Emilio said looking at the tv. "What did she say?"

"Once we came back from the kitchen to the living room, Brittany stood up and left. Come to think of it, Brittany was fine before she left. I've noticed something though; anytime we're all with Brittany, she seems so nervous and vulnerable to be around you."

Emilio just shrugged and stared at the tv. "Mind telling why that is Emilio?"

Again, he shrugged. "I don't know…"

Maribel turned her body to his. "I think you do."

"Well, I don't." He stood up and began walking to the kitchen, Maribel hot on his heels.

"So you don't have anything to do with the fact that she was all fine, and then we leave her alone with you for nothing but what… 5 minutes then she's so ready to go? Yeah, that doesn't sound right to me." Emilio didn't even try to respond as he grabbed a coffee mug from the counter.

Staring expectantly for an answer, she moved to his side. "What did you say to Emilio?"

"Nothing that shouldn't have been said." He said nonchalantly.

"Ay Dios Mio, Emilio simplemente dime what you said to that girl. (**Oh my god, Emilio just tell me**) She said, wanting to get to the point.

"Okay whatever. All I said was that she needs to keep her distance for a little bit now that school is starting because I don't want her distracting my daughter from her studies. We both know that Santana is on her way to be valedictorian."

"Emilio, you're the one who needs to keep their distance. Ever since Brittany and Santana have been… together I guess you can say, you've been riding all on Brittany's ass and I'm sick of it. What did she do to you, huh?" During her rant, her voice seemed to get louder and louder.

"You know what, I don't like her; she isn't good enough for Santana."

"You never even took the time to get to know this child! I know well enough that so far, she's been a better choice than the other options she chose before."

Emilio sat down at the table shaking his head. "It's bad enough that she hangs around those jock meat-heads. And don't even get me started on those grades…"

"Well, it's none of your business what Brittany's grades are like, or who she hangs with."

"Yes. It is. It's their senior year Maribel. This is the time where kids should be maintaining their grades, readying themselves for what lies ahead in life. Like college. And that's exactly what Santana needs to be focused on; not some _blonde_ who doesn't even have a certain future."

Maribel walked up to her husband. She put her hands on the table in front, looking straight into his eyes. "This is what I'm going to say for now. You need stop berating Brittany about what she needs to do; she's not distracting our daughter from anything. If anything, that _blonde _has helped her out with more than you know. And I'm about 99 percent sure that Brittany's future will consist of Santana."

She walked back to the living room, leaving Emilio in his thoughts,

* * *

_**Friday Evening, Mercedes POV**_

Oh my god it's almost 7:00, Quinn will be here any minute and I'm still not ready yet. I swear I've already tried on like 10 outfits. She said I should dress casually, so I don't know why I'm getting so worked up. I'm in the bathroom curling my hair when see my dad walk to the door. "Hey Mercy, you better hurry gal, Quinn will be here in a few." He said in his thick Jamaican accent.

"Ugh, I know dad." I really don't need any pressure.

"Haha I'm only teasing honey." I finished my hair and sat on my bed with a sigh. "Oh Mercedes." He pulled me into a hug. "You don't need to get so worked up child."

I can't help but to do just that. "Dad what if this date doesn't turn out well? What if I ruin it?"

"Mercy nothing bad is gonna happen okay? This wouldn't be any different from when you two would hang with each other, at times."

"Yeah, I know."

_DING-DONG_. Ohh no she's here, and I'm not even ready yet. "Can you get the door dad?"

"Yeah sure."

Okay so makeup? Check. Hair? Check. Perfume? Check. Clothes? Check. Now what shoes should I wear? "You know what… whatever."

I could wear trash bags on my feet and she'll still think I'm beautiful.

Walking down the stairs I see Quinn talking to my father. They were laughing about something, but I was focused on how sexy my boo is lookin'. Not gonna lie, I see her in casual clothes everyday, but I guess I never realized how gorgeous she was. Like how her lips weren't too thin but just right, her sexy smile, her soft laugh… oh and most definitely the way she licks her lips when she's nervous. Oh my god if I could have that tongue anywhere…

"Cedes? You ready to go?" Quinn asked

"Huh? Oh. Yeah let's go Q." She opened the front door for me as we walked out to her car.

* * *

So far the date has gone absolutely great. She took me to this Italian restaurant not too far from Breadstix and it looked _marvelous _inside. It was like an old De Vinci type theme. Yes, just stunning.

After dinner, we went to see the new transformers movie. OMG let me say that was the best movie _ever!_ Currently we were walking down the streets of downtown, going to her car.

"Hey Q?"

"Yeah?"

"I um… I just wanted to say sorry." I stop us from walking.

"What're you talking about?" She looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry because it took me so long to realize what was best for me was right in front of me." I really kept her waiting for too long.

"Mercedes, don't worry about that. We have each other now right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just feel like I've waited so long and we could've been together and it's because of me that we missed that experience."

Quinn sighed and wrapped her arms around me and smirked. "Remember when I said that when I find the right one, that means I found my mate?"

Yeah I remember that. What about- _ohhhh…_ "So… you get what I'm saying Cedes?"

"So, I'm your mate. Just like Rachel and Finn, and Santana and Brittany?"

We both giggled "Of course. So even though we weren't together since forever, we can still have a future together starting now."

Here she goes being all mushy and stuff. I wonder why I didn't see her in a new light before. Oh I know… it's because of my obliviousness. I think I'm really falling in love with her though. Just staring into her eyes gave me the certainty.

"I love you Quinn."

She leaned down connecting our lips in the most sensual kiss ever, oh my god. Her lips are like candy, I can never get enough. Pulling away, we caught our breath and just stared into each other's eyes.

"It's almost 12:30 Mercy, I gotta take you back home."

"Ugh, already?"

"Yeah I know. Your dad said if I don't have you back by 12:45, he'll get, quote: _dem rude gals afta me_. Whatever that means haha."

I laughed along with her as we started walking to the car again. "Okay first, that was the funniest attempt at a Jamaican accent ever, and second I guess you're right."

She corner eyed me as we continued walking. "So… you think my accent is funny hey?"

"Oh it's funny alright." And pretty bad haha but she doesn't need to know that.

"Okay so waya wanna tell me now gyal? I tink I lef me car a' home, you know what me say?" She looked at me and busted out laughing.

"Oh my god Q that was just terrible babe." Oh god, it needs more work.

"Yeah haha I know. I just wanted to make you smile though." Awww she so _sweet_.

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

"Thanks for tonight Quinn." They were inside of Mercedes' room. They had made it back just in time. Now they were lounging on the bed; Quinn had her arms wrapped around her waist, with Mercedes's laying on top, head tucked under the blonde's chin.

"There will be many more to come baby."

"I certainly hope so." Mercedes chuckled leaning up to kiss her girlfriend.

It was meant to be peck, but it turned into a full blown make out session. Mercedes was straddling Quinn, while said girl pulled the ebony-skinned girl into her by the hips. Quinn trailed her kisses to the girl's collarbone sucking lightly. Hands running through blonde hair, Mercedes rolled her hips, aware of what it was doing to the werewolf.

In between heavy breathing, a growl spilled out Quinn's mouth. _'Mine' _she said. The blonde flipped them so she was on top and started to roll her hips into Mercedes. Things started to get intense as Quinn grabbed at Mercedes thick thighs, with Mercedes running her hands under Quinn's shirt.

She moved her lips back to Mercedes', running her tongue along the girls bottom lip. The moans coming out of the girl's mouth didn't help the fact that in the back of her head, they needed to stop. _'Quinn, come on, calm yourself…' _I don't think she realized it but Mercedes reached down and rubbed her hand against Quinn's already semi-hard member. She just about blew her load right there.

"_Mph._ Goodness gracious baby we… we should stop." Quinn lifted her head from Mercedes's neck.

"What?" Mercedes said. Quinn licked her lips- which Mercedes couldn't help but moan after.

"We should stop. We can do this, just not tonight, you know?" She explained, licking her lips again.

'_I swear if she licks he lips one more time, we gonna have to get it right now.' _"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just haven't felt like this in a long time."

"Me neither haha." They shared a couple laughs, and then Quinn sat up off the bed and went to find her shoes. "I'll be back tomorrow though; San wanted us to come over her house."

"'Kay that's fine."

Quinn walked over to Mercedes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Love you."

Mercedes returned it with much eagerness. "I love you too, have a good night."

* * *

"I know right! And then there was this one waitress that tried flirted with her, but she was so focused on me like I was the only one there." Mercedes said into the phone.

"_Well that sounds like you have a keeper Mercedes. I'm so proud of you both. I knew it was only a matter of time honey." _Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm most definitely not letting that go any time soon. Everything was just perfect tonight." She gushed.

"_So she took you out and everything. Anything after that?"_

"No, not really, except for the fact that we almost went all the way. Again."

"_Ohh y'all were getting there huh?" _ Rachel teased.

"Hell yes. I'm getting worked up again just thinking about it. She told me the other day that she wanted to wait though."

"_Well hold onto your ovaries, you'll get there soon."_

"Yeah, I know. I don't mind waiting though. It's gonna be harder than I thought."

"_Patience is a virtue sweetie. Now, I gotta go, I'm pretty tired. But I'll see you Monday right?" _

"Yes you will. Bye Rach."

"_Bye."_

.

.

.

.

**Well hi. Here's the date! I'm still trying to get used to writing POV's so it might be a little off (sorry bout that). Anyway, next chapter coming up soon. Also I have a new two or three shot I'm working on at the same time; it's already posted. It's a Quinntana one, for all my fellow shippers out there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10 here for you guys. Also I forgot to address something- at some points I will use Spanish or Dutch. I speak a lot of Spanish and I'm almost fluent in understanding so I shouldn't have too many problems with that; I'm sorry if I kinda mess up though. The same goes along with Dutch, except I don't speak any lol. Plus I'm changing this for them to be in their senior year instead of junior year, I think I made that mistake a few times.**

**Southerncomfortzone: You know what? That seems like a good idea. I think I'm gonna keep that in mind.**

**Guest: Lol well, ik ben blij dat je beoordeeld en dank u; blijven lezen.**

_**Chapter 10**_

The next day, Brittany pulled into Santana's driveway at around noon. She excitedly walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened revealing a tall muscular figure, Emilio. He had on his hospital robe, so he must have been on his way to work soon."Is Santana here?" Brittany asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, she's in her room sleeping." The way he was staring at her made her want to crawl in a hole with the worms.

"Well, can you tell her I'll come over later then?" Although Brittany played it cool, she knew he was lying because Santana just texted her 5 minutes ago.

"I'll do-" He was interrupted by someone pulling the door open wider. That person happened to be Santana.

_'Thank God' _Brittany thought. Santana turned to her with a weird look; she must have heard that, however that looked turned into a happy smile. "Hey Britt, I thought I heard you." Emilio walked away with a disapproving frown.

"Well, you thought right." She laughed nervously. It was then when she noticed Santana's hair was _everywhere_.

"Oh god, did you just wake up?" Brittany said amused as she walked inside.

Santana looked at her narrowing her eyes. _She said it cause of my hair didn't she? _She thought. "No, I was up all night going through and checking my assignments for my AP classes. I don't understand why we have assignments over the summer...it's so stupid."

"Aww, is my wittle baby tired?" Brittany teased wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

Giggling, Santana playfully pushed the blonde, walking towards the kitchen. "Oh shut up, the struggle is real."

Both girls fixed themselves a cup of tea whilst talking among themselves. Emilio was busying himself with reading the paper.

"So, did Quinn tell you about the date last night?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, she was just so happy and everything. I knew Quinn was a romantic person." Santana said with a sad smile.

Brittany noticed her tone and placed her hand atop of hers. "What's the matter? Did I say something?..."

"No Britt, it's fine." She said.

Brittany glanced at Emilio, who wasn't paying much attention to them now. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at her mate. "Santana baby?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna be busy later on next week?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

The tall blonde nervously ringed her hands. "I'm gonna take you out... you know, on a date."

Emilio snapped his head up from the paper. "Say what? I thought I heard wrong." Brittany took a deep breath, not ignoring his input.

Santana jumped up and smiled at Brittany, throwing her arms around the girl's neck. "Really!? This is so awesome." Santana grabbed her face and pulled her in for an excited kiss on the lips. _'final-damn-ly'_ She thought. They didn't even notice Santana's father clenching his jaw.

"No, okay. Just no." he said standing up.

Santana turned to him with a confused glare. "And why not Papi?"

"Because I said so, and plus you don't have time for that. School just started and you need to get your head in the game; that means no distractions." He said looking pointedly at Brittany.

"Well, it's my decision Papi, not yours." Brittany could feel Santana's temper rising; her own as well. "And as for school, I'm fine. I'm caught up with everything, even a bit ahead with everything, so no need to worry about that."

"No means no Santana-" Brittany cut him off from saying anything else. "Look Mr. Lopez with all due respect, I'm not-"

"You don't speak to me. Got it?" He snapped.

Santana didn't know what his problem was. One minute she's in a joyous mood and the next, she's really trying to hold herself back from telling her father off. "Papi, don't speak to her that way! Why are you so against her?"

"She isn't right for you Santanita!"

Brittany stepped to him in his face, pushing Santana behind her. She's really had it with him. "And who are you to make that choice! Huh! I've held my tongue for too damn long; after all this time, you still come at me and treat me like I'm the worlds worst enemy."

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong young lady. This is between me and my daughter." He said in a low, but sharp voice. Santana noticed his eyes changed to the similar golden topaz color like hers. Brittany's did the same thing, except hers changed to her bright grey metallic ones.

"No. It's _you _who doesn't need to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. And to be honest whatever you think of she and I's relationship is my business. Here I thought that your opinion really matters to me. I really want your approval in all this, but the way you keep putting me down... it's heartbreaking." As Brittany kept talking, her tone got softer and tears stinging her eyes. But determination remained in her voice.

"And if you didn't know, I am in love with your daughter and she is in love with me; we're mates. So if you were hoping I would leave her, think again. Because I'll be damned if I'm going _anywhere_. I don't give a damn how hard you try to scare me away." She growled.

Emilio emitted a low growl and stepped aside, grabbing his keys off the table. The two watched as he ripped the front door open, almost bumping into Quinn and Mercedes.

"Woah um... okay." Quinn said, watching as Emilio jumped into his car drive off.

Both of them walked into the kitchen to see Brittany and Santana embraced. Quinn walked to the table and sat in the chair Emilio occupied earlier. Pulling Mercedes on her lap, she decided to comment. "Uhh hello, hi. What just happened?" Mercedes nodded, picking up on the somber air.

Santana turned to them with a small smile. Brittany leaned on the counter arms folded, also with a small smile. Brittany spoke up. "I asked Santana on a date and Emilio was being a baby about it." She shrugged. Santana agreed.

Quinn took in Brittany's red rimmed yes that were still glowing grey with specs of blue showing. "He made you cry? Fuck that. Where'd he go? Ima beat his ass." To be honest Santana was kind of thinking the same thing. She doesn't care who they are, no one makes her girl cry.

Quinn made way to get up and leave through the door, but Mercedes wrapped her arms around her neck and pecked her lips. "No. Calm. Down." She punctuated with kisses.

Quinn visibly calmed down immediately, but she was still angry. Brittany was like her sister, she never liked seeing her upset.

"Okay peoples, let's go. We need to be happy or somethin' because I ain't feelin' this mood." Santana said. The girls laughed and waited for Santana to get ready.

A few minutes later, Quinn and Mercedes were in the short-haired blonde's car, while the other two went to Brittany's car. Santana hopped into the passenger seat. Before Brittany could close the door, the raven-haired girl pulled her in by her collar for a rough kiss, tongue and all. The blonde pulled her closer sucking on her bottom lip moaning. After a few more seconds, Brittany pulled way with dazed eyes.

"Woah, what was that for?"

"If not given the situation that just happened, I would have totally jumped you in there. Seeing you so heated just does something to me." Santana said smirking.

"Well well, maybe we could continue this later..." Brittany said.

_HONK! _"Y'all mofos needa come on now! Ain't nobody got time for that!" Mercedes yelled out the window. The girls laughed as Brittany closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

* * *

It was the four girls, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina. The gang was chilling at the lake chatting, talking about the usual things.

Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine were sitting on the dock, while everyone else was inside of Finn's family cabin. Rachel just asked her about the whole situation that went down earlier. "So what are you going to do for your date?"

"To be honest I have no clue..." She laughed. "I just want to do something simple but very touching, you know?"

Kurt chose to speak up. "Oohh how about a picnic?"

Everyone turned to him. _'That's not a bad idea...'_ She thought. "You know what, i might just take you up on that idea Kurtius."

"Great, but you have to plan a perfect day, or else it will not be so great."

"It's gonna be sunny and not too hot throughout the week. So, no problems there." Blaine said.

"I still can't believe you told her father off, I would've scared as hell. Do you see how big that man is?" Kurt said.

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah well, when you get into a similar situation like I did, you'll understand. Although Brittany might have seemed unfazed now, she was still a little put down about the whole thing. Emilio used to give her advice and all that nature; when she couldn't talk to her parents about something, she went to him. _'Where did it go wrong?' _

Blaine and Kurt didn't notice, but Rachel did. She could tell when anyone was upset. Rachel looked at the boys.

_"Hey, why don't you two go inside with the rest; we'll be in there soon. I just need to speak to Britt 'bout some things."_ She projected.

_"Okay." _Kurt said. Blaine looked at Rachel worried, but Rachel smiled, assuring them things were fine.

"Britt, Kurt and I will be inside okay?" Blaine said.

"Yeah." The boys walked off to the cabin. Rachel slid to Brittany's side and rubbed her back. "Hey. tell me what's up." She said soothingly.

"I just... I..." Brittany was trying her best not to cry, but she lost the battle when a tear slid down her cheek. "I really want me and Emilio to be on better terms you know? It doesn't have to be like this."

Rachel nodded laying her head on the blondes shoulder. "Things will get better B. It's gonna take time."

"I know, but his opinion does mean something to me though. I know I said I didn't care, but it would mean so much to me if he accepted me. We've been so close, like he was my family, then when Santana told him about how we like each other, he just completely shut me off..." She said between sobs.

Rachel really did understand her. The accepted part that is. It took her some time to get reaquainted with her mother after she left her junior year. And now they were on good terms. The pair were too wrapped up in their bubble to hear Santana walk and sit on the other side of the blonde. She smiled at Rachel, mouthing 'thank you' and taking her girl in her arms. She must've sensed her emotions.

Rachel nodded and walked to the cabin.

* * *

The blonde felt a little better about things now after letting it out. Everyone was in the huge living room either drunk, sleeping, or about to fall asleep. At this time Puck, Brittany, and Santana, were the only ones awake.

"We should come here again guys, it's like sooo serene here, you know?" Puck said. He was the sentimental drunk.

"I know right. I just love being close to you all, and y'all are so awesome and cute... and don't forget fluffy!" Santana sobbed. She was the emotional drunk. Brittany grabbed to red cup from Santana's hand; she wasn't as drunk, but she was still tipsy.

"Okay, that's enough for you." She laughed. "Time for sleepy times." She pulled a blanket that was sitting on the couch over the both of them and pulled the Latina close against her front.

She looked around; her eyes landed on her two best friends snuggling on the other couch. Quinn was half-naked, with just a bra and boxers on, and Mercedes was laughing in her sleep. Smiling, she snuggled into her mate and fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 is hereee lol. I liked writing this chapter, it seemed like I could relate to it. Anywho, I wanted to address this even though I'm kinda late: May Mr. Cory Monteith rest in paradise, we miss you soooo sooo much and Glee isn't the same without you *heart*.**

**I have a question too... is season 6 really only like 16 episodes?**

**Till next time y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Let's get this party started. Emilio was a total ass last chapter, and sadly it's gonna be like that for a bit. This chapter starts on Monday, just saying, if you didn't know. And my short story **_**More Than Enough **_**is already updated. Now for responses…**

**Mata: Thank you very much, I try to do the best I can and no problem, I have a special Quinncedes moment coming soon *wink* lol.**

**Naynay1963: Yes Emilio isn't our favorite person right now. And thanx for telling me, I wish it was more episodes than that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 11**_

"So what do you think about rose pedals?" Quinn asked.

Quinn and Finn were walking out of their third period class. Quinn and Mercedes went out on another date the day before; they basically spent the day together. However something was on her mind and she wanted some advice.

Finn looked ahead thinking to himself. "Hm… I think that's a brilliant idea, but maybe not rose pedals. Just the flowers and give them to her while you're out."

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds better." She said exhaling.

The tall boy ruffled her hair with a laugh. "Oh Q don't get so nervous about this. When Rachel and I first did it, it wasn't as nerve-racking at all for me. When you actually _get down to business_, you'll just let loose. Trust me."

Blushing, the blonde rubbed the back of her neck. "Y-yeah but what if I do something wrong? You know anything can go wrong."

"Try not to think so much about the negatives okay. And besides, it can't be too different from when you and Bree did it." He said offhandedly.

"Yeahh…" She drug out. "About that… She and I never went that far."

Finn looked at her wide-eyed for a second before looking straight in front of him again. "So, wait… You're still a virgin?"

"Yep."

"Ohhhh no wonder you're so worried. Awww Quinn, don't worry too much okay? I'm sure it'll be perfect."

"I guess. I just had thought about this for a while since our first date. I know we've only been on two and I told her that I wanted to woo and all that, but I just have these urges. And I know she does too." Quinn said feeling bad.

"Quinn you can still woo her and all that; you're just taking another step in a relationship. Don't feel bad okay, it's not like you're forcing her or anything because like you said, she has the urges too. So I'm sure she wants it as bad as you do." He said.

"Yeah. I guess you are right. I'll tell her-." Quinn stopped talking when something or _someone _caught her attention down the hall. Mercedes was at her locker putting her books away with a leaning Zavier speaking to her. By the way she was rolling her eyes and the thin line her lips were in, she was not enjoying his company.

"Isn't that Zavier over there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and I wonder why. We'll finish this conversation later." Picking up the pace in her strides, she came up on the other side of the ebony girl. "Hey babe." She pulled the girl into a deep kiss, the latter tangling her fingers in blonde locks.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Mercedes had to blink a few times to remember where she was. "Well hey to you too." She smiled.

Turning her attention to the boy, she clenched her jaw. "Is there anything wrong over here?"

"No. She and I were just having a conversation." He said eyes narrowing.

"Well it looked to me that you were rambling about something uninteresting, wasting my girls' time." Quinn said. Clasping her hand to the other girl's, Mercedes closed her locker and pulled the girl to walk with her to the cafeteria.

Before Quinn could get past him, he checked his shoulder hard into the short-haired blonde. Letting go of Mercedes hand, she stepped to his face. "Why you wanna start drama baby boy?"

"The only on wasting their time is _you_. You need to stay away from my girlfriend." He growled.

Quinn laughed in his face catching the attention of some others in the hallway. "Your girlfriend? You must be out your dumbass mind if you think you both still have something going on."

"Okay you know what Zavier, I'm not even with you anymore. So why don't you just leave us alone." Mercedes said.

"I know she's better off with me. I don't know why she chose you over this." He smirked pointing at himself.

"Wow… And weren't you the one that basically drove her into my arms? Yeah if you haven't noticed, you did. And the fuck you mean _this_?" She said laughing pointing to his body. "A good body is nothing without a smart head on your shoulders. Or are those steroids getting to your brain cells?" Quinn allowed herself to be pulled away by her girlfriend.

Walking into the lunch room, the pair sat down at the table where the whole gang was. Mike noticed the scowl on Quinn's face and decided to ask. "What's up Q?"

"Nothing, just Zavier thinking that he still has a chance with Mercy. I swear he gonna cause problems." She said sighing.

Mercedes kissed her cheek. "You can't let him get to you so much. You know I'm yours and yours only."

"Yeah." Quinn smiles bashfully.

Santana chose to speak up. "Well, if he decides to act out again, you know I'm down to do whatever. I really don't like his ass now; I'll go all lima motherfuckin' heights on this puto." The table giggled. Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes especially, knowing good and well Santana always lived in the richest neighborhood in lima.

There was small conversation going around the table, Quinn looked to her mate to see her in a serious convo with Kurt and Rachel on who's a better singer, Fantasia, Jennifer Hudson, or Beyoncé; obviously, the triplet are having a major disagreement. However she can't help but smile; no matter what mood she was in earlier, nothing could bring her down if her mate is enjoying herself.

"_You want to finish our talk from earlier Q?" _Finn projected while simultaneously listening to Brittany talk about how coach says they have a new player on the team.

"_Yeah, but later on after Glee and you, Mike, Rachel, Puck, and Brittany's practice." _She said.

"_Alright, cool." _

* * *

After the gang had glee, Mike, Brittany, Finn, and Santana were heading to the locker rooms. Santana had her arms encircled around the blonde's waist, while Brittany had her arm over her shoulder. "Is it me or has something been on Quinn's mind lately?" Brittany said to the group.

"Yeah she did look a little thoughtful today…" Rachel said swinging Finn's hand in her own.

"Oh. It's probably nothing. She's always over thinking things, you know how she is." Finn shrugged. After getting a few hums and nods in response, he decided to tell Brittany, Puck, and Mike.

"_You're right; there has been something on Quinn's mind. She's thinking about how she wants to take the next step with Cedes." _He projected.

Brittany eyed him before turning her eyes to the left of her to see if anyone else heard. Mike looked to his right at the two, giving a subtle nod.

"_Well good for them." _Mike said.

"_So what's the worry about though?" _Brittany asked.

"_She wants to be like all romantic and stuff like that, plus she's a virgin so yeah…the nerves are getting to her." _

"_Ohh okay, now I understand." _Mike said.

"_Once the Puckasaurus here gives the tips, she won't be so nervous after all." _Puck said with a smirk.

"_Yeah. She said she'll talk to us later about it after we're done with practice." _He said internally rolling is his eyes.

"_Alright that's cool." _

"'_Kay."_

The small group arrived at the locker room. Brittany stopped and turned to Santana. "Hey, I'll meet you at your house later. I'm gonna hang with Q for bit before coming over."

Santana nodded and kissed her lips before running to the field for Cheerios. Finn told Rachel basically the same thing before going into the boy's locker room with Mike. Rachel and Brittany walked into the girl's locker room, starting towards their respected lockers.

"I still can't believe you made the team." Brittany chuckled.

"I know me neither. At the same time though, I knew I had a chance. I think it's really impeccable if I broaden my hobbies and things of the sort. Plus it goes good on my college application." Rachel said proudly. Over the summer she trained with Finn to learn how to play football. Surprisingly, she was really good at it. Finn was a little worried because of her small stature, she'd get hurt, but the girl was a brick to handle plus she was fast. The fact that Coach Beiste was impressed with the little diva was an understatement. The burly woman figured she'd be best at middle linebacker.

"Yeah. You heard we have a new player, a cornerback I think. Beiste said the one she picked had to move back to Ireland… Weird. Anywho, I hope this person is good, because they're gonna have to work to guard me." Brittany said smirking.

They threw on their pads and cleats, and walked out to the other side of the field with the other three boys. They saw the rest of the team huddled in front of Coach Beiste, said woman's hand tapping some guys' shoulder pads. They five of them took a knee with the team.

"Okay, so Zavier here is going to be our new teammate." Coach said, while Zavier removed his helmet.

The werewolves looked at each other with wide eyes for a second before turning their attention back to the standing two. Cobalt blue locked with light brown; the blonde felt immediate tension. _'Ohhh, wait 'till Q knows about this.' _She thought.

Coach told everyone to warm up and start going over plays. She split them up into groups. Before Brittany could walk away to team up with Rachel, Coach Beiste called her over. "Pierce!"

"Yes Coach." She responds walking over.

"You, and Finn are going to be over here with these guys." She pointed to some offensive linemen and defensive linemen. "We're going to work on some passing drills; Zavier will be guarding you."

Brittany looked over at the group and smacked her lips. Walking over to them, the tall blonde stepped into the small huddle.

"Well, well. What a surprise." Zavier said narrowing his eyes.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I could say the same thing, but… _*sniff sniff*_ I knew I smelled ass from somewhere." Feigning cognizance. A couple of the guys cackled, before straightening their face again.

"Get to work!" Beiste called.

The squad got into position to begin their training.

* * *

Quinn sat with her back against a tree, her paws rubbing against the smooth grass underneath her furry body. She turned her attention to the rustling of leaves coming from in front of her; out coming Brittany, a black and white slim wolf (who's Mike) and a burly and light brown thick coated wolf (who's Puck).

"_Hey guys. Where's Finn?"_

"_Oh he had to help his mom. Something about her car's transmission err whatever." _Mike responded.

"_Oh ok." _Quinn trotted to where the three were standing and sat in front of them.

"_Sooo…" _Brittany dragged. _"I heard Quinnie here wants to do the nasty." _All of them except Quinn started to laugh. If she was in human form, she'd be as red as a tomato.

Quinn nudged her head on Brittany's thick shoulder. _"Shut up. Come on guys I'm seriously at a lost here." _

"_Okay, okay. What do you want to know is the question." _Mike questioned.

"_I don't know… anything helpful really." _

"_Okay well you're a virgin right? So you needs to remember _everything _we are going to tell you. Especially from me." _Puck perked up.

"_Oh lord…" _She mumbled.

"_Shush and listen. First things first you start off all slow and shit, you know… do that sappy romantic type thing. Then once you see her wanting more, you pound that ass till its red. Trust me, it works." _Bulky chest held high her gave a reassuring nod.

The grey looked at him bewildered. _"Umm I don't know. The point of our first time is for the _whole_ thing to be romantic Puck."_

"_Don't listen to him. First I'm going to tell you, foreplay is a must okay you gotta start the car if you wanna drive." _Brittany said confidently.

They spent a few more hours together before the group decided to call it a day. Mike and Puck went their respected route while Quinn and Brittany were going to Brittany's house.

Both wolves trotted back to the tall blonde's car and shifted.

"So guess who's on the football team?" Brittany asked as she pulled a grey shirt over her head.

"I don't know who?"

"That dude you were yapping about at lunch today."

Quinn lifted an eyebrow as she crawled in the passenger seat. "_Michael Jackson? _Dude I'm sure he's dead so I-"

"No crazy, I'm talking about Zavier. He's taking some dude's place that had to move." Brittany hopped in the driver seat starting the car.

"Ohh. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, I mean… he might just use this as an advantage, thinking this is going to make him popular. And if he does, he'll try to make your life miserable." Brittany didn't want to think too much into it but she couldn't help it. "It's just the way he was carrying himself."

"Well, I'll be on the lookout just in case. I surely hope he doesn't try anything; that'd be real stupid of him."

"Alright." The car ride was silent so far until Brittany's ringtone started blazing. "Oh crap I forgot to go to Santana's house first."

"Hey Tana."

"_Hey B. I thought you said you were coming today." _She said with a pout.

"Yeah, I know. We kinda lost track of time,but I'll be over there later tonight; leave your window unlocked."

"_Okay, love you."_

"See you later, love you too."

"I guess I could spend some time with Cedes tonight too. We haven't had much time alone today." Quinn said.

"Yeah. So how do you feel?" She asked.

The short-haired blonde turned from the window to her blue-eyed friend. "Feel about what?" Brittany tilted her head as to say 'really?'. "_Ohh _that. I feel…I don't know, I feel a little better. Maybe things will fall into place you know?"

"Mhm and remember it's okay if you feel nervous and everything. Just go with the flow." She told, pulling into her driveway.

"Yeah. You know I thought about what Puck said." Quinn said, stuck in her thoughts.

"What'd he say?"

"He said to pull her hair if we start going at it like-" Before Quinn could finish, Brittany slammed on brakes and put the car in park, shutting the car off frantically.

Shifting her body to the other blonde, Brittany looked into shocked eyes. "Okay. My dear _dear _friend slash sister, listen. Do NOT pull the hair. Not for your first time anyway. That can fuck the whole damn mood up, trust me."

"How are you so sure?" She asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"I used to listen to Puckerman when it came to what to do and everything. So when he said pulling hair is a major turn on, I tried it. So San and I were just going at it, I was hittin' it from the back and she threw her head back. I thought that was a sign she wanted me to do it. So I grabbed a handful of luscious locks and pulled. Hard. Oh my Barbara, it was like being scared to the point where you can't speak..at least for me it was." Brittany laughed.

"So what did she do?"

"She hopped off the bed, took a 15 minute shower, threw on a pair of sexy ass panties and one of my shirts. Told me goodnight and went to sleep."

Quinn buckled over, laughing. "For real?"

"Dead ass serious. I had blue balls for a week. It took Mercedes to explain what I did wrong."

Jumping out the rover, Quinn stood in front of the car waiting for her best friend to emerge from the truck herself. "Well I guess I won't be trying that anytime soon." She said with a lopsided grin.

.

.

.

.

**Yep. I think this chapter was more of a filler, but hey. Anyways read and review, tell me I need to improve of anything if need to. IMPORTANT: I will be busy for the next few days, so I will try to get another chapter off in a few days. It's likely I will but we'll see, just warning you.**

**Till next time peoples!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm really glad about how many of you are following and favoring this story and I hope you guys like it even more with the rest to come. And yess I am back to updating regularly now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, RIB does. If I did, quinncedes would have happened in the fifth season. Even though yes I do love samcedes, but mehh… **

**On with the story…..**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 12 **_

**Quinn's POV**

"Do you think this shirt would go better with these or these?" Mercedes asked Rachel, lifting a green shirt with a couple of pairs of jeans.

Bruh, I swear we've been here for half the day. Cedes and Rachel wanted to go shopping today and I tagged along, only because she asked so politely. But no one warned me that I would be carrying _all _the damn bags.

"Q? Quinn is even you listening to me?" Ohh she looks irritated. What is she talking about?

"Hm? Yeah…"

"What did I just say then?" She said crossing her arms. Rachel was standing behind her smirking.

"You were talking about that stuff." Rachel had the nerve to giggle… bitch.

"And what is that stuff?" Cedes lifted her eyebrow at me.

Pointing to the clothes and shoes behind her, around her… anything that looks interesting. "All of that…some of that… Any of that stuff."

"You… Whatever. I was saying we're ready to go now."

Yes! Thank god. "Oh. Okay let's go." I stood up from the stool I was sitting on and picked up their bags. Where are Finn's branches of arms when you need them… So, we stopped by Rachel's house first to drop her off and then headed back to my house. I've meant to talk to Cedes about the whole sex thing and what not; I just haven't gotten around to it till now.

I watched her walk into my room and throw a few bags beside the bed before falling face first onto the duvet. U could help but notice the way her ass jiggled in them jeans. Mhmm is there any room for me? Make me wanna…

"Quinn?!"

"Huh?" Damn how long she been calling me?

"Did you hear me?" Now she's sitting up at the foot of the bed.

"No…" I was too damn busy looking at your fine ass.

"Well if you weren't lookin' at my fine ass, you would have." Whoa okay psychic much? "You said you wanted to tell me something earlier, but you wanted to after Rachel went home. Mind sitting down and telling me what's up?"

"What? Oh right, umm… yeah." It was then I realized I was still standing with bags in my hands, and not to mention the semi hard-on I had. I sat beside her and pulled her hand into mine. "So… I was thinking. You know how we get these urges and stuff sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well… I know I said that I didn't want to worry you and all that stuff about it, but I think I'm ready."

She tilted her head to the side. "Ready for what?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"To you know... have sex… with you. Of course you don't have to though; I mean there's no rush. I don't know, I thought that since I know you do and that I do too, we could take that step you know? And….. " I took a deep breath. "I'm rambling aren't I?" I said blushing. I turned my gaze to my sneakers.

I hear a giggle and I turn to see her smiling. "Oh you're just so cute. Are you sure you want to. I don't want you to feel obligated just because we're together; I can wait as long as you want… hell, we don't even have to have sex and I'll still be with you."

"It's not that I'm not ready, it's just that I want to be good enough for you. I've never actually had sex before." Oh goodness I sound like a punk.

Before she responds, she sits up and scoots her way onto my lap. She turns my attention from the floor to her deep brown eyes. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure it will be perfect and you will be good enough; likely better. Don't think that you have to any elaborate stuff or anything either. Just do what you think feels good okay?"

"Okay." My voice sounds so small. When I get nervous about things or scared, my voice drops and it sounds soft. I don't like it at all.

"Why are you so adorable?"

I looked up at her. "What?"

She planted a quick kiss on my lips. She pulled away and I rested my head on her chest. "I think part of the reason I fell in love with you is because you're so caring and you aren't too selfish." She said.

Some of my nervousness faded a little, bringing a smile to my face. "I'm glad you feel that way. I do too."

"You better." She laughed. I held her waist a little tighter, wanting to feel closer to her; I really do love this girl.

"And what if I didn't?" I challenged. Mercedes sat up and pushed me on her bed, straddling my hips. She leaned down till her face was an inch away from mine.

"Then I'll make you love me." She whispered. Before I could bring her lips to mine she pulled away, smirking and started walking to the bedroom door.

Wait… "What you doin'?"

"I'm going to go eat me a bowl of vanilla ice cream, want some?" Ohh you little skeezer…

"You playin'…" I would rather be doing something else right now.

"No I really, _really_, want some vanilla. What about you?" And the teasing begins.

"I prefer chocolate." I shrugged biting my lip and sitting up. I saw her eyes grow dark as she waltz towards me.

"Oh you do?" She straddles my hips and leans closer to me, brushing her lips with mine.

"Yes ma'am." I grab under her thighs and stand up with her in my arms. "However… You wanted that vanilla right?" By the way her heart was beating, I guess she wanted it.

"Mhmm." She poked her tongue out to lick her lips. Before she could put it back in, I pressed my lips to hers, intertwining her tongue with mine. She tightened her arms around my neck and grinded against my front.

Unexpectedly, I pulled away, causing her to groan; gently, I layed her on the bed. "Let's go get that ice cream you wanted." I winked at her and walked out the bedroom.

"No. Quinn, you get back here now!" She yells. I really want some ice cream though.

Stepping off the bottom step of the stairs, I see her mother already at the stove. She turns and glances at me. "Would you mind telling me why my daughter is screaming?" Liana questioned in an amused tone.

"Who knows…? What you cooking there?"

"Just some chicken alfredo, nothing special."

"Oh please anything you cook is special. Special to my tummy." For real though, this woman can cook.

"And what about my cooking?" I heard my baby's voice, feeling her warmth behind me. "Isn't mine special?"

I pretended to think. "Hmm… I don't know."

She feigned shock and nudged me. "Oh, so that's how it is huh?"

"Nooo…you know I love when you cook for me." I said holding her hand in mine.

"Mhm, thought so."

* * *

**No One's POV**

The girls were sitting at the table, enjoying their lunch. Quinn went to get up to refill her bowl when the doorbell rang through the huge house.

"Mercedes, could you get that for me?" Liana asked.

"Yes ma'am." The short girl got up and walked to the door. Opening it, a confused look came upon her face. "Um… What are you doing here?"

"You agreed that we could meet at your house for the project…" Zavier said.

"What project?"

"Our English project…" Noticing nothing was coming to her mind, he continued. "The one about the English settlement in Australia… The project that's due in a week."

Mercedes bit her lip, looking to the side. And just like that… "Ohh… Yeah, sorry I forgot."

Zavier side smiled. "It's fine."

They stood there for a couple of seconds before Zavier snapped her out of her revere. "Uhh, so are you gonna let me in?"

"What? Oh, yeah." She stepped aside allowing the curly-haired boy to enter. As the girl led them to the living room couch, Quinn walked around the corner, only to stop.

"Hey, I was going to tell you that your mom said she has to leave for work in a few minutes." Quinn said.

"What is she doing here Cedes?" Zavier said in a low tone.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Quinn said, walking towards the couch.

"I think it is -"

"Okay you know what; I think my girlfriend can be here anytime she wants. You came here for school reasons, not to be a jealous prick. If you want to act immature, you can leave." Mercedes said firmly.

"I think it's best if you leave." Quinn said.

Mercedes twisted her head behind the couch where her mate was standing. "Quinn could you please go and get my English book please?"

"Whatever." The blonde huffed and walked away growling and rolling her eyes.

She didn't mean to dismiss her in a controlling tone, but she just didn't want any animosity at the moment. After a couple seconds, she turned to the pouting boy. "I'll be right back." She walked upstairs to her room. Peeking in she saw the blonde clutching the textbook. Walking over she settled her hands on the other girl's forearms.

"Hey." She said softly.

Quinn stared down at the thick book in her hands. "Hi."

"I'm sorry for how I dismissed you in the living room. I just want to get through today without any drama, you know?"

Sighing, the other girl lifted her head and pressed a kiss to the shorter girls' lips. Mercedes took her hands from her arms and caressed the blondes face, responding to the kiss. "I know. I was just acting like a kid." Quinn breathed.

"Okay." She stepped back and took the textbook from Quinn's hands. Smiling she walked out of the bedroom, back downstairs.

Quinn decided that she was in store for a much needed nap. She slid out of her jeans and slipped under the duvet.

* * *

It was around 9:30 at night when Mercedes decided to call it a day, much to Zavier's annoyance. The pair had gotten most of their project done, Mercedes having wanted to get as much done as possible.

She gathered her papers and textbook, and walked upstairs. Opening the door, she was met with a lightly snoring Quinn, clutching her pillow to her chest. _'She's so cute'. _She set her things on top of her dresser and opened her drawers to pull out a tank top and a pair of _PINK _tights.

After changing, she silently walked to the bed and climbed in, replacing the pillow with herself. The blonde wrapped her arms around the darker girl, pulling her closer. "How'd it go?" Quinn said into her shoulder.

"It was fine. We got most of everything done." Mercedes tiredly responded.

"That's good. Hey you want to go out tomorrow night?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. Where do you want to go?"

"Hm… I don't know."

"'Kay. I'll figure something out." Earlier, Quinn was thinking of having _that _time with her mate if you know what she means. Even though she knew Mercedes was hers and vice versa, her wolf still bugged her about claiming what's hers. She hasn't talked to Mercedes about marking yet, but she's pretty sure she knows what it is. The fact that Zavier kept coming onto her girl didn't help the urge to do so at this very moment. Maybe if he saw the mark, he'd back off.

Mercedes pushed her out of her thoughts when she rolled over and tucked her head under her chin. "Stop thinking so much."

Smiling, Quinn brushed away smooth dark strands away from the girls face. She dropped a kiss to her forehead, hold her closer. "Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too Q. Night."

.

.

.

.

**Yayaaa here it is. The drama will start up soon; I just had to get back into action with this chapter. Anywhoo, till next time peoples.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's your next chapter guys. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything of the sorts.**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for a reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own glee...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 13**_

"Oh my god, Britt how did you learn to make these?" Santana gushed.

"When I lived in the Netherlands, my grandmother taught me to make these. It may look complicated, but it's rather simple actually." Brittany took Kurt's advice and made a picnic for she and Santana's first date, which she agreed was _long _overdue.

The latina snuggled back into her mate, resting her head on her shoulder. "And what are these called again?"

"Bokke Pootjes. Do you really like them?"

"I love'em." She said as she stuffed another in her mouth. "You definitely have to teach me how to make these."

"I sure will." Brittany planted a kiss on Santana's forehead.

It was an early release at school today and neither one of them had practice, so the blonde decided that she'll spend some time with her girl. As they relaxed gazing at the fading sunlight, Brittany drifted off into her own mind, thinking about how good it felt to finally call Santana her girlfriend. Even though she was happy, she understands how Mercedes feels about dragging someone along.

"I'm glad you took me up here Britt. It's so serene, you know? No disturbances."

"Yeah. Me too." Brittany mumbled after a moment. Noticing her tone, Santana turned and looked at the blonde confused.

"What's wrong?"

Chewing her lip, Brittany rubbed the back of her neck. "Nothing."

"No. Tell me what's up?" She responded intertwining their fingers. "Are you not enjoying this?"

Quickly, Brittany shook her head. "No. No no, I am. It's just that I feel selfish for not thinking about us you know..?"

"I don't get it... Why do you feel selfish?"

She shrugged. "You know... 'cause I kind of held us back from this. We were basically in a relationship already. But I was just thinking about how-"

Sighing, Santana got the gist of what Brittany was trying to say. "Is this about the you versus my father thing?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Okay. You don't need to do any explaining. I know that you thought you were doing the right thing by avoiding the whole me you together thing. You though it was best that I not worry about us two together. But to tell you the truth, you don't need to think about that anymore. What my father doesn't understand is that you and I are going to be together regardless of what he thinks is best for me." Standing up, she offered her hand to the blonde who took it.

A small grin a came to her face, Brittany stood and placed her hands on Santana's waist. "Are you sure you don't feel some type of way? I understand if you have some sort of animosity towards me.."

Grasping the taller girl's face, she pressed her lips onto soft thin ones. "I'm sure." She went back to those lips she liked so much, wrapping her arms around broad shoulders. After a _long _moment, both girls pulled away.

"Hmm... I wonder how Q is doing." Santana said, head tilted.

"What?" Brittany said.

"You remember; Quinn and Cedes have a date today too. I think she said she wanted to go all the way this time."

Brittany thought about it for a moment. "Oh, gotcha. Yeah she was like mega nervous the other day." She chuckled.

They made their way down the green hill towards Brittany's truck. "Well everyone's nervous about their first time." Santana said nonchalantly.

Opening the door for her, Brittany raised an eyebrow. "How did you know she was a virgin?"

"Oh you can just tell haha."

"Oh wow." Brittany shook her head giggling and started the car. "So you could tell that I was a virgin when we met?"

"I don't know. By the way you approached me though it was hard to tell..." Both girls glanced at each other and laughed, reminiscing on Brittany's boldness.

"Yeah well..."

* * *

"Q are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" Mercedes has been begging the blonde to reveal what their destination was. They've been on the road for the better half of an hour, and not knowing the reason why was making her anxious.

"Babe for the tenth time, just trust me okay. When we get there you'll be happy I saved the surprise." Quinn smiled at her eagerness and continued her eyes on the road.

Mercedes grasped the hand that was not on the steering wheel. "Well can you at least give me another hint?"

"I gave you a hint 10 minutes ago." She laughed.

"And what good did that do me? You told me that it was in Cleveland; obviously I could've figured it was out of town by how long it's taking."

After a couple of seconds of silence and insistent pleading, Quinn decided it wouldn't hurt to give another. " Alright um... You brag about this person like all the time." She said glancing at her mate.

Leaving the girl in her thoughts, Quinn was anxious to see Mercedes' reaction when they get to where she's taking them. She heard about Beyoncé's new tour she's on and had seen that the star was making a stop in Ohio. The dark-skinned girl had never gone to one of her concerts, so it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and do so now.

"What are you so smiley about?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked at the girl beside her. "Just 'cause."

"'Cause what?"

"You'll see."

"Still not gonna tell me yet are you?"

"Nope." Quinn answered giving the girl a short kiss.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

The avalanche parked in front of a huge stadium, where people were spread out at different stations; some going through the entrance, some getting refreshments.

Quinn walked over to the other side of the truck and opened the door for a confused Mercedes. "Quinn. Where did you take me?"

Quinn held her hand out for the girl to take, which she did. "Come on. You'll probably figure it out while we're here."

Walking across the parking lot, Mercedes spotted a particularly large poster and gasp loudly. Turning to her girlfriend she almost ahd tears in her eyes. "I know you didn't..."

Smirking, Quinn responded. "Oh yes I did."

"Oh my god did you really bring me to a Beyoncé concert?! For the On The Run Tour?! The one she is currently on, right now?!"

"Yep, and..." The taller girl pulled out a couple of key cards. "I got us VIP backstage tickets, with front row seats!"

"This must've costed so much..."

"Not really, I know a guy. Plus I don't car how much it is; anything for you is fine."

"Oh my god!" The girl jumped into the blondes arms. "You don't know how awesome you are honey bun."

"Eh, I got an idea." She said. Mercedes landed both feet back on the ground and pulled Quinn into a deep kiss. SHe drapped her arms around the blonde's neck, tipping her tongue into her mouth which Quinn quickly invited. Leaving he arms wrapped around her curvy waist, Quinn pulled her lips back. "As much as I want to now, we can do this later. Now it's time for you and lots of other crazy people to scream at the top of their lungs."

Both girls laughed before Mercedes grabbed the blonde's head, pulling her ear down to her lips. "Maybe I will later too." She whispered. Deviously laughing, she tugged a dazed Quinn by the hand to the building. "Come on let's go!"

**XXXX**

It was a good three hours before the concert ended and an extra twenty for when the two met the famous star backstage. Quinn wasn't gonna lie, she kind of had a fangirl moment with the star. But hey it's Beyonce...what was she supposed to do?

"Wow Q I can't believe you actually squealed!" Mercedes laughed.

Quinn climbed into the driver's seat blushing. "Hey! You would be too if she held your hand."

"She did, but I didn't squeal like a squirrel." She teased. Quinn narrowed her eyes pouting. Mercedes chuckled at the little face. "Aww babe come here." She leaned over and kissed the pout away.

"This was the best date everrr!" She exclaimed.

"So far baby. There are many more to come." Quinn said giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Ohh I gotta call San!" She said quickly dialing the latina's number.

_"Hey girl." _She picked up.

"Guess who just went to one of Beyoncé's on the run tour concerts?"

_"Um... You?" _

"Yes girl yesss! It was like the best night ever. Then Q bought us some VIP passes and I got to meet her in person!"

_"Your lying! Really though?!" _Santana exclaimed in disbelief.

"I kid you not San."

The conversation went on for just about half of the ride back home before Mercedes focused her attention on the girl in the driver's seat.

"Is there a reason why you have been staring at me for theses couple minutes? What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Quinn asked. She of course didn't mind, but she was just curious.

Mercedes wordlessly shrugged. "Mmm... Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You, and how sweet you are."

"I thought you said I was badass? You can't call a badass sweet..." She blushed.

"Well you're my sweet badass. How's that?"

"Better."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. "This really was the best date I've ever been on though." She said holding Quinn's hand.

"Well you are very special to me and I want to spoil you at any chance I get."

"So that means I can get whatever I want right?" Tilting her head, Mercedes sat up and leaned across the center console of the car. "Is that right?" She said hotly.

Catching onto her drift, Quinn bit her lip and smirked. "Hell yeah." She said in a hushed tone.

"Here's the deal... My parents aren't home because they're out of town in Barbados,and do you know what that means?"

Quinn shook her head. "Tell me."

"We get to have my place _all _to ourselves for tonight and tomorrow." She said, her hand travelling to the blonde's stomach, tugging on her belt.

"I guess that's a good thing huh?" Quinn said, breath hitching.

"You know what else would be a good thing?"

"What?"

Mercedes traced her tongue across the side of her neck. "If you stepped on the gas, because I'm really, really wet..."

Eyes going wide, that's exactly what Quinn did.

* * *

As soon as the two leaped into the house, Mercedes practically dragged the blonde upstairs to her room. Bursting through the bedroom door, the blonde pulled the girl flush against her body, laying nips and bites on her neck.

Mercedes ran her hands through short blonde locks as she kicked off her wedges. Trying her best think in her fuzzy mind, she spoke. "Q..." She breathed.

"Yeah.."

"Mmm...bed, now." She moaned. The blonde didn't waste anytime walking them towards the bed, taking of her shoes in the process.

Hovering over Mercedes, Quinn layed another kiss to her lips before sitting up. "Are you sure?"

Mercedes undid her belt and slid her hand inside Quinn's boxers, grasping her already fully erect dick. "I'm most definitely sure."

Quickly, Quinn shook off her pants and climbed back on the bed, the two going back to making out. She placed her hands and caressed those chocolate thighs that were tightly wrapped around her waist.

Mercedes could sense her nervousness. "Here." She caught her mates attention when she lightly pushed the pale hands under her dress. "Do what you want to do." Nodding, Quinn slid her hands up her sides, pushing the dress up. Mercedes understood and helped her tug the dress off. Laying back, she pulled the blonde by her shirt, unbuttoning it.

It didn't take long for the two to be completely naked. Somehow, they had wrapped themselves under the bed comforter, just enjoying each others touch. The blonde slid her hand down Mercedes' stomach getting to her destination. She slowly ran her fingers through the girls slit, repeatedly adding pressure to her clit.

Moaning, Mercedes rocked her hips against her hand. "Mmm...I need you."

Quinn, whoo had her head tucked in her neck took a second before exhaling and moving till she was just over entrance. Mercedes held her face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Just relax baby."

Pushing her hips forward, Quinn felt the tight heat around her dick and almost came right there. She was so glad the dark-skinned girl decided to go on birth control. "Oh my mmm... Feels so good."

Mercedes pulled her down, holding her closely, getting used to being stretched so much.

They stayed in that position before Quinn pulled out till the tip was only in, then slowly pushed in again. Mercedes let out a long moan, grinding up into the girl above her. Getting the hint, she started repeated the motions, eliciting moans from herself and the other.

"Faster. Go faster." Mercedes chanted.

Quinn cradled Mercedes into her body and put more force behind her thrusts. "Shit, I'm already so...so close." She said. Not wanting to be a minuteman, the blonde held herself up on her hands on either side of Mercedes and body and started jutting her hips faster and harder.

Surprised at the increase, Mercedes didn't know what to grab onto so she settled with the blonde's back. "_Mph...yes _baby _yes.."_

Growing confident with herself, Quinn leaned down and took a dusky nipple into her mouth and moving her hips in figure eights.

"Shit...Qu..Quinn please don't stop."

Mercedes felt the familiar rumble against her chest. Quinn tried pushing the feeling away, but all that was going through her mind was _'Mine' _or _'Make her yours'_; things along those lines.

Mercedes felt the girl placing gentle licks and bites along the side of her neck. She knew what the girl wanted to do, but could sense her hesitation. "Go ahead Q."

"Are you sure?" Quinn moaned.

"Yes, please. Make me yours." She moaned into her ear.

Quinn didn't waste any time. Her canines elongated and she clamped down just above Mercedes' left breast. The intense sexual pain and pleasure shot through both of their bodies like a cold breeze.

As quick as the marking began, it ended. Removing her mouth, Quinn started pounding into the thick girl under her, making the headboard hit the wall with force.

"Quinn...I'm comin...I'm comin-" A high pitched scream pushed out the girl's mouth.

Quinn held her through her orgasm, her own climax climbing to its peak. As her walls squeezed her shaft, Quinn grunted as she released spurts of cum into her hot channel.

* * *

After their earth shattering orgasms, the two slowed their movements to a stop. Quinn was resting her head on the Mercedes' stomach.

"I love you." Mercedes said.

"I love you too." She responded breathlessly.

"How are you still tired?" She asked amused.

The blonde just shrugged and smiled. "'Cause, you got some good pussy. And that pussy really took the breath outta me."

Mercedes laughed at her blunt response and cradled head. "I guess. Do you want to stay the night? I know it's a school night, but I want you close right now."

"Of course I'll stay." She mumbled tiredly. Sliding up, she layed beside her mate and pulled her against her side. "Night."

"Goodnight Q."

.

.

.

.

**Well I tried lol. Anywhoo there it is; I wanted do some of the other kids interactions in this chapter but it didn't work out.**

**I know I'm kinda late, but congrats to Naya Rivera and her new husband. Not gonna lie, he is cute. I still think it wasn't the best idea to get married the way they'd done it but oh well, hope it works out for them. **

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey peoples! This chapter starts off on the morning after their first time. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 14**_

**Mercedes POV**

I woke up this morning still in her arms. It's about 6:00 though, so we should be waking up right about now. Goodness, last night…I don't know hoe to explain it. It went better than I thought actually. I'm not saying I expected her to be horrible or anything, but she surprised me. And last night made me love her even more. I feel movement under me; might as well wake her up now.

"Quinn?" I tap her a little on the shoulder that I wasn't occupying. "Quinn, baby we gotta go to school."

She turns over and snuggles into my neck. "Noooo…wanna sleep." I couldn't help but smile. She reminds me of Santana a little bit; they never really get up till noon on most days.

"Come on. If we don't get up now, we're going to be late." After a few moments, I see she still isn't moving. So I start tugging her cheeks. She always hated when people did that; doesn't mean it's still not funny though.

"Alright, alright…" She pushes my hand away. "I'll get up. But you gotta give me something first."

"'Kay, what is it?" She hooked her arms around my waist, pulling me flush on top of her. Which might I say is still pretty naked…

"You…didn't give me a good morning kiss." She said puckering her lips. I lean in and plant my lips onto her. It was meant to be a little peck, but damn that tongue… I pulled away breathlessly looking at her, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay Casanova let's get a move on. You can sleep a little longer while I go take a shower and then you get in."

"Okay." I move to swing my legs off the bed, but an ache makes me hiss. I feel her eyes on me, but I get up anyways. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked to the bathroom; I knew I was gonna be sore. But damn she put it _down_ last night. _Yaaas! _Just thinking about it makes me wanna just….wait, I can do that later. Lord, lemme take this cold shower.

**No One's POV**

Quinn watched as Mercedes got up to take a shower. She saw how she was walking funny, but chose not to say anything, smirking to herself.

**XXXX**

The two walked through school hand in hand. Although, Mercedes getting weird looks from other students, she just brushed it off. Once they got to Quinn's locker, the blonde starting rummaging through her things to get what she needed.

"Hey guys." Santana said walking up to them.

"Hey Satan. Where's Britt?" Quinn asked closing her locker.

"Oh she's still at her car. Something about finding her pet duck or whatever…"

Eyebrow turned up, Mercedes had to think. "Wait so she keeps a pet duck in her car?"

"Well we went to feed the ducks before coming to school, and one of them lost its mama. So she decided to bring it here and put it in the little pond outside." Santana explained amused.

Brittany came up and wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder. "I think he walked out the car when we were driving…" She pouted.

Mercedes scratched her head. "Britt, you would've noticed the car door opening if it did."

"Well maybe he flew out the window." She shrugged.

"B, ducks ca-… Nevermind." Mercedes shook her head. _'I'm confusing myself' _she thought. Quinn and Santana chuckled at Mercedes' puzzled expression. The two were used to Brittany's canny thoughts, so they just shrugged. Mercedes still had some time to go.

"Oh! I have my first game this Friday. You all coming?" Brittany said bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah, of course." Quinn said.

"Awesome!"

"Who are y'all going against first?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed. "Carmel High. I don't understand why we have to start off with the hardest team first. Plus, I think they cheat too."

"Yeah, they're not so nice." Quinn said shaking her head. The foursome carried on with their conversation, until it was time to head to class.

"We're gonna go ahead and go. See you at lunch."

Quinn and Mercedes were halfway to first period when the blonde was bombarded with chunks of eyes on her face. "_Fuck!_"

Mercedes jumped back, mouth agape. "What the hell Zavier!"

The boy stood back laughing along with Azimio. "You really did it this time _Quinnie_." He snarled.

"What could possibly be pissing you off now that you and these two meatheads had to slushy her?!" Everyone in the hall were staring at the little group, awaiting its outcome.

"You seriously have the nerve... And you." He said pointing at Mercedes. "How could you let her even do this?"

"The fuck, do _what?!_" She was really tired of his shit.

"_That_." He haphazardly pointed to the mark just left and below of her neck. _'Oh'_ she thought. "Yeah _that_. So you could let that dumbass mark you, but not me?"

"Hell no, especially not you. You always go after everything you want. You fucking spoiled ass, dumbass, little dick havin' brat; you can't get everything." While the two bantered back and forth, Tina saw the commotion and hurried to the couple. Quinn on the other hand was trying to keep her cool, which was proving to be rather difficult to and Tina noticed.

"Quinn, let's go get cleaned up. Mercedes forget about him, come on." Tina frantically dragged the two away towards the bathroom careful of the red dye #5 splattered on the floor.

* * *

Once they reached the bathroom, Tina quickly gathered some paper towels while Mercedes stood with the blonde trying to calm her nerves. "Honey, you can't keep rubbing your eyes; it'll burn worse." Mercedes tried to keep her hands away from her eyes.

"I fucking swear he has it coming." Quinn growled.

Mercedes wet a few paper towels that Tina passed her and started wiping the slush of off her pale cheeks. "I thought this guy wasn't bothering you anymore?" Tina asked.

"Yeah I thought so too. I never-." Mercedes stopped mid-sentence when she heard the bathroom door open, Brittany walking in with gym bag in her hands.

"Hey. Uh, I heard she got slushied. Quinn here's some clothes for you here; it's just a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, but it'll do." Brittany set the bag on the counter.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn mumbled. _"I am totally kicking his ass."_

Brittany lifted an eyebrow at the other blonde. _"While I do understand the need to kick his ass, may I ask why he slushied you in the first place?"_

"_He's mad that I marked Mercedes and he didn't."_

The blonde internally rolled her eyes. _"Ohh. His lost then." _She headed to the door. "Well I'm gonna go to class. We're already a few minutes late."

"Thanks again B. See you later." Mercedes gathered the ruined clothes into a bag and handed it to Tina. "Do you mind putting this in my locker for me?" She asked keeping her eyes on the stall Quinn just walked into. Her girlfriend was a little too quiet.

"Yeah sure. See you later."

"Later T." Quinn walked out, picking up her books from beside the sink.

Mercedes silently walked over to the blonde, draping her arms around her shoulders. "I know you're mad but-"

"Oh, mad doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

The shorter girl sighed. "'Kay, well let's just go to class."

"You can't tell me that you're not frustrated either…I mean he's practically obsessed with you and he keeps trying to pick a fight with me. But shit if he wants fight, I'll give him a fight. Like seriously, does he not get that you're with me. He's so disrespectful…" As Mercedes watched the girl on her rant, she couldn't help but worry about why Zavier was so possessive. _'That boy got issues' _she thought.

"Mercedes?" Her soft tone the think girls' attention. "Yes?"

"He didn't mark you did he?" Her voice laced with insecurity.

"No, I wouldn't let him."

"Why not?"

"Well he tried…-" Quinn growled and tightened her arms around the girl's waist. "-but he still didn't. Because though we were together, I knew he wasn't the one I shared a special bond with. Plus, I didn't think you would like that; and the fact that I'm yours and not his."

"Well I'm glad I'm that special person is me." Quinn planted a chaste kiss on plump lips. "Still, I'm gonna get him back."

"I know, just be careful okay. He's bound to do something worse sooner or later." Mercedes said dryly.

Quinn chuckled. "Well I'll be ready. Come on, we've already been in here for 15 minutes."

Luckily, the teacher hadn't noticed their small absence because she was sleeping. _'Poor old woman needs to retire'_ Quinn thought. The rest of the day went surprisingly smooth (if you don't count the glares and eye rolling from Zavier).

* * *

It was an early in the night when Brittany was driving to the creek to meet up with Mercedes and Quinn. She was caught up in the music blasting from her speakers, when a car beeped loudly behind her. _'The fuck?' _The black car suddenly swerved around, and pulled in front of her. The drop in the car's speed made Brittany slam on brakes.

"What the actual hell is he doing?!" As she skidded to a stop, there was a clanking noise coming from her engine. Then her car slowly turned itself off.

"No. No no no. Now way…" She frantically opened her door to look at front side of her car which was smoking. "Shit man I just got this car!" She yelled, hands flying everywhere.

A specific tone started to play from her phone; it was a text from Quinn.

**Q: Hey, u still comin or naw lol**

**Britt: Sorry Quinn but I won't be able to hang today. Car fucked up…**

**Q: Aww dam wat happened to your car?**

**Britt: I have no idea. I just got this car not too long ago.**

**Q: Oh. Well Cedes and I will be okay. Raincheck lol?**

**Britt: lol definitely. **

**XXXX**

Mercedes was sitting under an oak tree, wrapped up in Quinn's arms. Both girls were enjoying the night sky as they sat calmly. Well at least one of them was calm… Quinn had a bad feeling rushing through her veins, but she put it aside to try to relax with the girl in her arms.

After Brittany told Quinn about her car, the short-haired blonde couldn't help but feel a little on edge. She was still in her thoughts when Mercedes turn slightly. "Hey. What's on your mind?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're always thinking." The girls giggled. After a moment, Quinn's smile turned into a half grin. "You want to talk about it?..."

Exhaling, she lightly pecked the girl's forehead. "No. Don't worry about it."

"M'kay." Mercedes was more or less worried; she knew if something was bothering the girl, she'd talk to her about it. They went back to what they were doing, which turned into a makeout session.

A few minutes later, Quinn heard something like hushed voices behind them. She pulled her lips from Mercedes who was straddling the blonde. "Wait, wait…"

"What?" Mercedes breathed.

Looking back into dark brown eyes, she responded. "I think I heard something…"

Looking around, Mercedes didn't see anything around. "You sure?" She watched as Quinn quickly looked around. The blonde sighed and hugged her closer. "Quinn if you heard something, we can go back to my house if you want."

Her eyes scanned the area again before landing back onto Mercedes'. "Yeah let's go."

The two made way back to Quinn's car. Once they got to the vehicle, Quinn walked to the passenger door of the car, watching behind making sure she didn't see anything. As she walked around to the other end of the car, the smelt a particular smell coming from the back of her truck. Slowly, she stepped closer to the obvious purple and black stain on her red car. "When did this get there?"

She slid her finger over the stain, only to retract it ten times faster? "AHH!"

At this Mercedes hopped out the car to see her girlfriend baring her sharp teeth, holding her hand. "Quinn? What happened?"

Trying to steady her breathing, the blonde brought her hand to her nose. The stench felt like it burned her insides. "Wolfsbane…"

It took a second for her to comprehend, Mercedes looked worriedly at her. "Ars you okay? Are you burned badly? Oh my god we gotta get to your mom-"

"Cedes it's not that bad. It'll go away in some time."

"I guess… Come on so we can get home. You can put some ice on it." Mercedes placed a kiss on the injured fingers and walked back to her side of the car.

First she dropped of Mercedes, and then she headed to her own home. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice a black lexus following behind her; the same car that caused Brittany trouble earlier. She walked in and went straight to the freezer, reaching for a pack of peas.

"Hey. What's up with the peas?" Judy asked.

"Nothing, just a little burn."

"Aw Quinnie let me see…"

"Mom it's fine. See." Quinn wiggled her fingers in the air to show she was fine, even though the breeze was causing her a little pain. Judy sat back down with her mug of coffee.

"How did that happen anyway?"

"Just messing around with Finn and them.."

Judy looked indifferent on the outside but on the inside, she knew the stench of wolfsbane anywhere. "Okay. Well y'all just be careful."

"We will." There was only one thing going through her mind. _'Zavier you bitch…'_

_._

_._

_._

**Alrighty then people, here you go. What might Zavier be up to? Reviews would be cool.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey you all! I sort of have this ideas in my head that I want to write in the plot, so things might take a turn for the worst- never know... **

**Anywhoo, did you guys know that it's very likely that Brittana will be doing 2 lana del rey duets and the song dark horse on the upcoming season of Glee? Awesome right! I really hope so..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 15**_

As Quinn woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was send out a few texts to her friends, letting them know the plan- and of course the nice good morning to her lovely girlfriend. Before she went to sleep last night, she had told Brittany, Santana, and Puck what Zavier did the other night and the four of them developed a plan. She would've filled in Finn on the plan but poor boy wasn't good with instructions.

To be honest, Quinn was surprised that Zavier would go to that extent. The little strip of wolfsbane on her car wasn't enough to kill her, but it burned her pretty bad.

"I fucking hate him..." SHe mumbled.

THe blonde threw on her signature sweatpants, shirt, and timberlands. She didn't feel like getting dressed anyway… _'Ima get sent right back home anyway'._

Walking down the stairs, Quinn grabbed a freshly peeled tangerine from the bowl on the kitchen table. Just as quickly as she did so, she bid her parents a quick _see you later _before hopping into her car. It took her about 10 minutes to reach Mercedes house. She was about to knock but before she could, her girlfriend yanked the door open. "Hey."

"Hello."

The dark-skinned girl grabbed her right hand and inspected it. "Is your hand alright? Has it been burning this morning?" She questioned.

Quinn leaned into her face and pressed a kiss to her plump lips. "It's fine now; just left a mark."

"Well, okay… You sure it's fine? I know you told me that wolfsbane is pretty strong and it doesn't take much to really do some damage.. Oh my god do you think it was silver on your car too?! Honey bun you have to-"

The blonde cut her rambling off with a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around her midsection. Mercedes melted into toned arms as their tongue fought for dominance, which she definitely lost by the way. Quinn pulled away and led them both to her car. She pinned the girl against the passenger door.

"You don't need to worry about it; everything's fine." She said lowly.

Mercedes exhaled and smiled. "Okay."

"Great. And by the way not me, but Tina will be taking you home after school."

"And why is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe because I'll be sent home early because of a certain situation involving your persistent ex." Quinn shrugged.

"I don't want you getting into lots of trouble, he's not worth it."

Quinn sighed as she leaned off the door. Opening the door for the girl, she kneeled on her knee and looked at her. "Once he messes with the two things I care about the most, it's definitely worth kicking his ass."

Mercedes giggled. "And who are your babies?"

"My car and paint job, duh…" Quinn smirked.

"You better be lying Lucille Quinn Fabray." She said narrowing her eyes.

Now it was Quinn's turn to giggle. "Haha you know you my baby. My car is baby number two though."

"Yeah yeah come on; let's get this day over with." Mercedes smiled.

* * *

As they pulled into the parking lot, Quinn spotted Santana and Puck standing by the door. They made eye contact and Quinn subtly gave them a nod. The two girls stepped out the car and made way for the door. "Good morning girls." Kurt greeted, walking beside Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes said as she side-hugged him.

"Uh do you mind helping me with something?" He asked quickly glancing at Quinn.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Kurt tugged Mercedes with him to another hallway.

"_Thanks Kurt." _Quinn projected.

"_No problemo."_

Just when Quinn walked further down the hall, she was flanked by Brittany. "Hello there." Brittany said.

Quinn smiled. "Wassup. Did you see him yet?"

"Yeah, Puck told me he's at the back of the school \."

"Alright good. The duo walked through the school, directions given by Puckerman, to Zavier's location. Once they got there, the boy was talking- or rather flirting with some cheerio. Quinn shook her head and pushed Zavier hard into the brick wall. The cheerio jumped back at the impact.

"What the fuck!?" Zavier yelled. He turned to see the two blondes smirking. "What the fuck are you two dumbasses doing!?"

Quinn kneed him in the nuts and pushed him to the ground. Brittany glared at the cheerio; getting the point, the short girl ran away. looking in the direction she ran, she spotted Puck and Santana walking towards them with four big cups of red and blue slushies in all.

"I think it's you who's the dumbass. Did you really think I wouldn't find out that it was _you _outside last night?"

"It wasn't m-" Quinn cut him off with a kick to the face.

"Don't fucking lie to me! I know it was you; I can smell your stench anywhere."

Puck handed two slushies to Quinn while Santana handed the other two to Brittany. "I also happen to know that it was you who messed with my friend's car. Don't you think it's a little ironic that wolfsbane just so happen to be on some part of she and I's car?..."

Zavier sat up against the wall and glared at the foursome. "You know what yeah…yeah it was me. Now you know not to mess with what's fucking _mine_."

Quinn dumped the first two slushies on him. "SHE'S NOT YOURS, YOU DELUSIONAL FUCK!"

Brittany stepped beside Quinn and dumped the other two slushies on him. "Alright. You two can go to class now, while we take care of this asshole." She said nodding to them.

Puck walked away then Santana, not before leaving Brittany with a kiss on the cheek. "Now the real payback begins."

Zavier nervously laughed, eyes bouncing back and forth from the two. "Ha what are you gonna do, beat me up? Huh?"

"You damn right. It's gonna hurt too." Quinn said deeply.

"_Pftt _please. Doesn't matter; I'll kick your ass ten times harder. All this over a girl…" Zavier shook his head. "Shit, you can have that fat bitch then."

Quinn growled at him. That's all it took for her to see red.

**XXXX**

The two girls walked back into school to with matching smirks.

Brittany stretched and patted Quinn the back. "Well… I feel much better." The girls laughed and walked off to the bathroom, then to class.

When Quinn got to her history class, she immediately sat beside her girlfriend who was currently having a conversation with Blaine and Kurt. Mercedes noticed her appearance and gave her a peck on the lips; the girl noticed that Quinn's canines were elongated. "Did you shift earlier or somethin'?"

"No, why you say that?"

"Because your teeth are like really long and sharp… you know."

Quinn moved her hand over her mouth. "Oh. I don't know why…" The adrenaline was still through her veins so much, she feels the need to shift.

Mercedes placed her hands on either side of Quinn's face and started laying kisses on her lips. Quinn was glad they sat in the back or the teacher would not be so happy to see them. After a few moments, Mercedes pulled away, eyes glued to her pink lips. "There you go."

It took a second for Quinn to notice that her teeth had gone back to normal. "Thanks."

They focused back into class for the next fifteen minutes until Ms. Pillsbury walked into the room with a terrified frown on her face. "May I have Quinn Fabray come with me?"

Mercedes sighed and looked to Quinn. The blonde just shrugged and walked towards the redhead standing by the door.

Blaine craned his head to Kurt. "What's the problem?" He whispered.

"Her and Britt just beat up Zavier." Kurt responded.

"Zavier… Isn't that the guy Mercedes used to go out with?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." Blaine nodded.

**XXXXX**

Quinn followed the woman, until they got to Mr. Figgins office. There inside was Brittany and Santana. She started to wonder where Puck was but remembered he skipped school after helping her with her plan.

"Hello Ms. Quinn, why don't you take a seat there and wait. Your father will be here in a few." Quinn exhaled and flopped in the chair in front of her.

After waiting five minutes, Russell Fabray walked in; Santana's parents and Brittany's mother in tow. The adults walked in and stood near their child. "So…what's this about Mr. Figgins?" Hendrika asked.

"Well Mrs. Pierce it was brought to my attention that one of our star students-…" Quinn interrupted with a cackle before straightening her face again. "…-students was found behind the school. He appeared to be injured- and might I say, injured badly. He was also covered head to toe in slushy."

"So what does this have to do with our kids?" She asked.

"Another student here told me they saw these three and another boy with Zavier, the boy who was badly injured."

Maribel sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "How bad are we talking?" She already knew that her Santana could get pretty violent.

"I'm talking broken leg and broken face bad. He'll be spending some time in the hospital."

Brittany shrugged. "Should've done worse…" She mumbled quietly. She, Santana, and Quinn looked at each other and snickered.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Russell questioned with a piercing glare to Quinn. "Some teenager is in the hospital because of your actions."

Santana and dared to speak. "Actually Mr. Figgins if I may…" Santana sat up straight in her chair. "I actually didn't touch him." Her mother turned and narrowed her eyes. "What? I really didn't…"

"She didn't do anything. She should be in class right now. The only reason the girl saw her is because she ran a couple of laps on the track after Cheerios practice earlier this morning. We just happen to see each other as she was finished." Brittany explained to Figgins and Santana's parents. She was lying, but they seemed to buy it. At least most of them did… She didn't miss the heavy glare Emilio was sending her way.

"Is that true Santana?" Figgins asked wryly.

"Yes it is." Santana answered.

"Well then… I suppose Santana can go back to her class then."

"Thank you." Emilio said. The Lopezes walked out the office.

Figgins exhaled tiredly and looked to the others. "Now, on to you two."

* * *

After the little conference, the two of them were sent home and suspended for 2 weeks. The blondes got into the car with their parent and set off home. Quinn slid into the car and set her seat back. Russell started the car and drove off.

"It was quiet for the first minute, but Russell took a glance at his daughter. "I know you aren't that evil to do something for no reason. So, why did you do it?"

Quinn exhaled and looked blindly at the ceiling of the car. "Zavier started it really. At first her kept flirting with Mercedes and trying to get back with her, disrespecting me; he was so naïve. Then he got mad when he saw that Mercedes let me mark her, instead of him.-"

"When did you mark her? I never knew you did." Russell said surprised.

Quinn couldn't help but blush a little. "Um, that's a story for a different time daddy. Anyway… So, when he saw it, he slushied me- which burned my eyes like crazy by the way. So later that night, something made Brittany's car break down _and _there was wolsbane on my car. I didn't know so when I touched it, it burnt my fingers. OH and come to find out, there was wolfsbane clogging the engine. Now how ironic is that? Plus his scent was on both of our cars.

Russell shook his head. "Well… I don't know what to say."

"I just hate him. I'm glad I beat his ass." While Quinn was explaining the whole situation, Russell noticed her getting riled up with each sentence. "The fact that he has the nerve to call my girlfriend a fat bitch!? Hell no! Don't nobody disrespect my mate. You mess with her, you have to deal with me. Period."

Quinn's eyes changed to glowing green and her breathing got harder and heavier. Russell noticed she was about two seconds from shifting, so he pressed on the gas a little harder.

"Hold on Quinn, we're almost home." A few more minutes passed by before her pulled into the driveway. Before he could put the vehicle, Quinn jumped out and ran, coming to all fours before trotting into the woods.

* * *

Brittany walked into her house and sat on the couch. Her mother walked from the stairs to the coach beside where Brittany is sitting. "So… what happened?"

Brittany went through the whole story, including the wolfsbane. Her mother stared at her confused. So you beat this guy to a pulp? Brittany what if he presses charges against the both of you?"

Shaking her head, Brittany shrugged. "I didn't think of that. But hey I could press charges for him ruining my car…"

Hendrika sighed and stood. "Ik weet dat je dacht dat dit zou je beter te voelen. Ik weet dat het deed toch. Maar, neem dan gewoon proberen niet veel moeite te krijgen." (**I know you thought this would make you feel better. I know it did anyway. But, please just try not to get in much trouble**.)

Brittany smiled softly. "Okay."

Her mother nodded and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Ik moet gaan werken. Zullen meer over zijn later praten." (**I have to go to work. We'll talk about this later**.)

"Alright. Ik zie je mom." (**See you later**.)

.

.

.

**Allllrighty then lol. Got more coming people. **

**Also if you read my other story More Than Enough, I will be adding more to that story so that should be really soon, give me a few days.**

**Till next time..**


End file.
